


Wężowa Klatka

by Echis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biedny Lavellan, M/M, ale jednak pewnie więcej angstu, dobre bo polskie, takie sobie lekkie AU, trochę angstu, trochę fluffu
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echis/pseuds/Echis
Summary: Pierwszy ficzek, który wrzucam. Kosztowało mnie to bardzo dużo, no ale może ktoś kiedyś doceni.Coś o treści? Czy trzeba coś mówić? Niech praca sama się broni.Lekko inspirowane wydarzeniami z Inkwizycji.Nie wiedziałam, że nadawanie tytułów jest tak kłopotliwe...





	1. Chapter One

Oczyść umysł, wdech, naciągnij strzałę, wymierz, wypuść. Te słowa towarzyszyły mu zawsze na polowaniu, pojawiały się same gdy tylko wypatrzył odpowiednią zwierzynę. Zaszyty w gęstych liściach olbrzymiego dębu był niewidoczny dla stada dzikich bawołów. Kątem oka widział delikatne ruchy towarzyszy z klanu, którzy czekali na łup. Cięciwa powoli wysunęła się z jego palców, strzała bezszelestnie przecięła powietrze by zagłębić się grubej skórze bawoła. Stworzenie nie zdążyło nawet wydać dźwięku gdy padło martwe, naszpikowane elfami strzałami. Reszta stada uciekła w panice, wyjąc w strachu. Miękko zeskoczył na zieloną trawę pod nim, zawieszając długi, zdobiony łuk przez plecy. Podszedł do martwego zwierzęcia, kucnął blisko i powolnymi ruchami począł wyciągać strzały z ciała bawoła.  
-Dzięki Ci wielka Andruil za udane łowy.- wymruczał pod nosem rytualne podziękowania do dalijskiej patronki łowów. Dwóch barczystych elfów przyciągnęło na polanę wóz do transportu upolowanej zwierzyny i umieściło na nim cielsko martwego bawoła.  
-Stado było dziś wyjątkowo niespokojne.- powiedział starszy łowca Sarel obserwując towarzyszy, którzy pociągnęli wózek na zachód w stronę obozu.  
-To ma jakieś znaczenie?- Elias stanął prosto, chowając odzyskane strzały do kołczanu. Był jednym z młodszych łowców. Pomimo świetnego wyszkolenia w łucznictwie dopiero wdrążał się w zwyczaje poszczególnych zwierząt. Starał się chłonąc każdą informację, którą przekazał mu Sarel. Reszta łowców uważała go za naprawdę zdolnego, aspirującego do roli głównego łowczego.  
-Coś wisi w powietrzu. Zagrożenie.- mruknął nie wiadomo czy bardziej do siebie czy do swojego podopiecznego.- Cienie zakryły tereny Wolnych Marchii. – spokojnym krokiem ruszył za resztą, splatając ręce za plecami, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Elias westchnął cicho i podążył za towarzyszami. Sarel rzadko mówił wprost co chodzi mu pogłowie, wolał często przedstawiać proste fakty w bardziej zagadkowej formie co irytowało młodego łowcę. Cienie zakryły tereny Wolnych Marchii… Co mogło mu chodzić po głowie? Nadchodzi kolejna plaga? Wojna? Qunari? Cokolwiek miało nadchodzić, nie mogło być dobre dla klanów. Zawsze gdy coś działo się w Thedas najbardziej cierpieli Dalijczycy. Tak niewiele klanów jeszcze zachowało swoją kulturę i dalej podróżowało, żyjąc zgodnie z tradycjami. Bał się, że zły los w końcu spotka jego klan. Mimo tego, że sam nie za bardzo przykładał wagę do tradycji, nie chciał jednak widzieć jak jego najbliżsi cierpią. Odsunął od siebie czarne myśli gdy zorientował się, że został w tyle i dogonił resztę, nie chcąc zostawać sam na trasie.  
Był naprawdę szczęśliwy w klanie. Nie wyobrażał sobie innego sposobu życia. Wiedział, że większość elfów przeniosło się do miast gdzie pracowało dla ludzi lecz wiedział, że on sam by się tam nie odnalazł. Kochał czuć miękkość trawy pod swoimi stopami, ciepły wiatr we włosach i delikatne promienie słońca, muskające jego twarz. Czuł się wolny, spełniony. To było właśnie jego miejsce na ziemi. Od małego był zawsze radosny, uczynny i nawet przedwczesna śmierć rodziców, nie zdołała tego zmienić. Ojca zastąpił mu starszy łowca Sarel, szkoląc go w łucznictwie, wychowując na wspaniałego łowcę. Jego rola w klanie była prosta. Za dnia razem z innymi wyszukiwał stad zwierzyny, w nocy stawał na warcie, gotowy by ostrzec wszystkich przed nadchodzącym zagrożeniem. Był bardzo oddany temu co robił. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się by zasnął na warcie, co nie raz przytrafiało się jego towarzyszom. Nie raz musiał budzić poprzednich wartowników, którzy smacznie spali, przytuleni do gałęzi jak do swoich kochanków. Nie raz taki osobnik spadł przestraszony obijając sobie tyłek i plecy. Zawsze go to śmieszyło.  
Każdy wieczór w klanie wyglądał tak podobnie. Wszyscy zbierali się wokół sporego ogniska, nad którym piekła się wcześniej zdobyta zwierzyna. Opiekunka przed posiłkiem wznosiła podziękowania za kolejny udany dzień do Mythal i Elgar’nana. Najstarsi łowcy dzielili mięso tak by wystarczyło dla wszystkich. Posiłkowi towarzyszyły historie o dawnych latach świetności dalijczyków, które mimo, że były opowiadane wiele razy, zawsze były słuchane z taką samą ciekawością, w szczególności przez tych najmłodszych. Dzieciaki siadały w kółeczku przy Opiekunce i wsłuchiwały się z rozchylonymi ustami, spijając z ust każdy szczegół historii o Stwórcach. Opowiadaniom zawsze towarzyszyły śpiewy, mniej i bardziej trzeźwe. Elias lubił przyglądać się tym codziennym rytuałom, rozmawiać z łowcami lub czasem odchodzić na bok, kłaść się na puszystej lekko wilgotnej, pachnącej trawie i wpatrywać się w piękne niebo pełne jasnych gwiazd. Szukał wtedy konstelacji, które dawno temu pokazywał mu Seral gdy był jeszcze dzieciakiem. Czasem dołączało do niego jakieś dziecko a wtedy to on wskazywał palcem gwiazdozbiory, przekazując wiedzę, którą to on w sumie tak nie dawno posiadł. Czuł się tu naprawdę szczęśliwy.  
Spokojny sen przerwały mu głośne krzyki. Podniósł się z cienkiego materaca i zaczął nasłuchiwać.  
-Łowcy!!!- wołał ktoś głośno, alarmując cały obóz. Łowcy… Do przyćmionego gwałtowną pobudką powoli docierała powaga sytuacji. Jedyni złowrodzy łowcy o których słyszał to… łowcy niewolników. Ci, którzy polowali na resztki dalijskich klanów, palili, mordowali, a tych, którzy byli na tyle silni by przeżyć walki, wysyłali na sprzedaż do najgorszego miejsca dla elfów. Imperium Tevinter. Przeklął głośno, złapał swój łuk i wyskoczył z namiotu, stając w gotowości do ataku. W obozie panował chaos. Ci zdolni do walki łapali za łuki i miecze. Klanowi magowie modlili się do Mythal o ochronę, rzucali zaklęcia ochronne i glify mające na celu zahamować atak łowców niewolników. Starsi na czele z Opiekunką zgarniali dzieci, pakując najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, przygotowując się do jak najszybszej ucieczki.   
-Nadchodzą!- czyjś głos przekrzyknął panujący harmider. Z pomiędzy drzew wypadli pierwsi mężczyźni. Wyglądali jak typowe bandziory, ubrani w lekkie zbroje z ciemnej skóry, dzierżący połyskujące w świetle pełnego księżyca proste miecze. W ich oczach widział mieszaninę wściekłości z jakąś chorą satysfakcją, od której włosy stawały dęba. Wyglądali jak stado dzikich, szalonych wilków, które okrąża grupę niewinnych halli. A on właśnie tak się czuł. Jak mała halla, stająca przed straszliwym wilkiem. Ale nie ugnie się tak łatwo, pokaże im, pokaże swoim, jak dobrze został wyszkolony przez te wszystkie lata.  
Oczyść umysł, wdech, naciągnij strzałę, wymierz, wypuść. Pierwsza strzała, którą wypuścił przebiła gardło najbliższego łowcy, który zaskoczony złapał się za szyję po czym brocząc krwią z przebitej tętnicy runął na ziemię. Pierwsi nacierający wpadli w lodowy glif, który wystrzelił spod ziemi ostre jak włócznie kolce, uśmiercając wrogów na miejscu. Po opanowaniu pierwszej fali, wojownicy ruszyli do natarcia. W powietrzu rozbrzmiał dźwięk zderzającej się stali. Dźwięk, którego tak naprawdę Eliasowi nigdy nie przyszło słyszeć. Starał się walczyć z narastającym strachem, nie pozwalał by przerażenie zaciemniło jego umysł. Walczył po raz pierwszy. To nie był trening, to nie było kolejne polowanie, tylko walka na śmierć i życie. Wypuszczał strzałę za strzałą nigdy nie chybiając. Widząc jak łowcy padają jeden za drugim nabrał nadziei, że uda im się wyjść z tego cało. Jednak w jednej chwili wszystko się zmieniło. W chwili gdy zobaczył błysk zielonych oczu, a dalijscy wojownicy padli na ziemię, brocząc krwią, która wylewała się gęsto z każdego otworu na ich ciele. Mag z paskudnym uśmiechem przeszedł przez martwych wojowników jak przez dziwaczny dywan, a za nim ruszyła kolejna fala łowców.  
-Uciekać!- krzyknął ktoś z tyłu. Odwrócił się i z całych sił ruszył za zaprzęgniętymi w halle wozami. Lecz nie długo trwała ich ucieczka. Ci, z którymi walczyli na początku byli jedynie straszakiem, który zagonił klan w pułapkę. Na obszernej polanie rozciągał się mur łowców z wyciągniętymi mieczami. Za nimi stało kilku magów, gotowych do rzucania zaklęć i klątw. Elias wiedział, że to koniec. Można było tylko zginąć z honorem. Wyciągnął strzałę z kołczana, naciągnął cięciwę. Jednak zamiast poczuć delikatnego szarpnięcia linki, poczuł ostry ból w tyle głowy, który sprawił, że przed jego oczami zapanowała ciemność, a on osunął się nieprzytomny na ziemię.   
Jeden mocny cios w brzuch wrócił mu pełną świadomość. Instynkt nakazał mu skulić się mocno by zasłonić się przed kolejnymi ciosami, jednak o dziwo one nie nastąpiły.  
-Szefie! Ten żyje!- usłyszał głośny męski krzyk nad sobą. Z trudem udało mu się otworzyć oczy tylko po to by zobaczyć miejsce masakry. Widział ciała w bagnie krwi, jedne poprzekłuwane mieczami, inne spalone lub zdeformowane od okrutnych zaklęć. Dzieci, starsi, kobiety. Okrucieństwo łowców nie oszczędziło nikogo. Ciało Opiekunki klanu przywiązali do najbliższego drzewa. Z na w pół otwartych warg nadal powolnym, gęstym strumieniem wylewała się czerwona posoka. Nieliczni klęczeli wśród krwawego błota, związani, ze wzrokiem pozbawionym nadziei, wpatrując się w podłoże. Pomimo tego, że ich twarze pokryte były szkarłatem rozpoznał dwóch umięśnionych łowców, z którymi za dnia był na polowaniu, dwie uzdrowicielki oraz klanowego maga.  
-Nada się do czegoś?- odpowiedział mężczyzna ubrany w długie szaty czarownika. To ten, który jednym zaklęciem pokonał sporą grupę elfich wojowników. Oprawca stojący nad Eliasem, złapał go za włosy. Był na tyle silny by jednym szarpnięciem postawić drobnego dalijczyka na nogi.  
-Czy ja wiem…- mężczyzna wykrzywił paskudną mordę w coś co chyba miało być zamyśloną miną. Śmierdziało od niego potem, krwią i przetrawionym alkoholem, tak mocno, że młodego elfa aż zemdliło.- Taki trochę chuderlawy i… niewieści.  
-Bierz każdego. Jak nikt go nie zechce to wyśle się go do burdelu. Tam nada się idealnie.- odpowiedział mag jakby od niechcenia a Eliasa przeszedł dreszcz przerażenia.- Pakować towar i wracamy po zasłużoną nagrodę. Zasłużyliśmy na kasę, pierdolone dzikusy walczyły jak wściekłe.  
Został zakuty, wrzucony jak worek ziemniaków do ciasnego, więziennego wozu. Skulił się w kącie unikając spojrzeń tych, którzy przeżyli rzeź. Powoli schodził z niego szok i docierało to co właśnie się stało. Z klanu, który liczył prawie 30 osób zostało ich zaledwie szóstka. Większość umarła dziurawiona wielkimi mieczami, palona magicznymi płomieniami, topiąc się we własnej krwi. A on nikomu nie zdołał pomóc. Zamiast walczyć w obronie najmłodszych i najstarszych, bronić zacięcie Opiekunki klanu, leżał jak kłoda po pierwszym ciosie, praktycznie oddając się w ręce wroga. W tym momencie szczerze żałował, że nie został zabity. Bał się, był absolutnie przerażony tym co się teraz z nim stanie. Słowa maga dźwięczały mu w uszach: „Jak nikt go nie zechce to wyśle się go do burdelu”. Z wolnej osoby, cieszącej się życiem, czerpiącej radość z każdego kroku stawianego na wilgotnej trawie stanie się przedmiotem przyjemności obleśnych zboczeńców o gorących, cuchnących oddechach i brudnych dłoniach. Pogrążony w swoich myślach, nie zorientował się gdy po jego policzkach zaczęły płynąć gorące łzy żalu zmieszanego z panicznym strachem.  
-Nie martw się młody.- odezwał się jeden z barczystych towarzyszy.- Będzie dobrze…  
Mylił się. Nie było dobrze. Za próbę ucieczki dwóch barczystych elfów zostało pobitych do nieprzytomności i ponownie wrzucono ich do wozu. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu nawet próbować ponownej ucieczki. Gdyby chociaż te próby kończyły się przebiciem serca i ucieczką od marnej przyszłości, lecz łowcy byli zdesperowani by ich towar dotarł żywy do swoich kupców.


	2. Rozdział 2

Dalijscy, barczyści łowcy zawsze byli nierozłączni , jak bracia bliźniacy jednak pomiędzy nimi nie było żadnego pokrewieństwa. Polowali razem, jedli razem. A teraz razem zostali kupieni przez jakiegoś magistra, który na pewno nie miał szlachetnych celów. Burczał coś pod nosem, że idealnie nadadzą się do jego najnowszego projektu. Kolejna poszła jedna z uzdrowicielek. Za kilka złotych monet oddano ją grubemu szlachcicowi o lubieżnym spojrzeniu, od którego włosy stawały dęba. Dalej już nie chciał patrzeć. Skulił się w cieniu zawieszonej na drewnianym szkielecie brązowej płachty służącej jako ochrona przed ostrym, południowym słońcem. Schował twarz we dłoniach drżąc z przerażenia gdy tylko myślał jak okrutny scenariusz zapisał mu los. Handlarz chyba nawet zapomniał o jego istnieniu. Wcześniej rozkazywał mu stać prosto by potencjalni kupcy mogli go dokładnie obejrzeć, lecz teraz był zbyt zajęty przeliczaniem złotych monet by zwracać uwagę na drobnego elfa. Elias nie chciał widzieć gardzącego wzroku przechodzących, nie chciał czuć świadomości, że stał się przedmiotem wartym tylko kilka metalowych blaszek. Czuł się brudny, upokorzony, jedyne o czym marzył to zapaść się pod ziemię, zniknąć z tego świata, przestać istnieć.  
Na targu Qarinusu panował harmider. Był środek dnia, dobrze ubrani w drogie, ciężkie szaty mieszkańcy snuli się, oglądając towar, który składał się głównie z elfów, chociaż nie brakowało też olbrzymich qunari, wziętych jako zakładników na wojnie trwającej prawie od dwustu lat. Widoczni byli również ludzie, których los zmusił by sprzedali swoje życie w ręce innych. Widok tak normalny dla wielkiego miasta Tevinteru był nie do pomyślenia w każdym innym kraju Thedas. Północny, nadmorski rejon był jedynym, w którym niewolnictwo było legalne i nawet głęboko pochwalane. Im więcej szlachcic miał niewolników, tym lepiej świadczyło to o jego statusie. Wielcy magistrowie posiadali po kilkanaście przynależnych do nich elfów i qun i mogli zrobić z nimi co tylko chcieli, nawet użyć do okropnych rytuałów magii krwi.  
-Ten ostrouchy blondasek to taki brzydki, że się chowa?- do uszu Eliasa doszedł damski głos. Podniósł wzrok na ubraną w czarno-złotą suknię kobietę. Spoglądała na niego szarymi oczami przepełnionymi wyższością a na opalonej twarzy rozciągał się lekki uśmiech pewności siebie. Ciemno-brązowe, prawie czarne włosy upięte miała w wymyślny warkocz, w który wplecione były delikatne złote nici. Długą szyję zdobił gustowny naszyjnik wysadzany szmaragdowymi, połyskującymi na słońcu kamieniami. – No proszę, całkiem ładny…- zamruczała do siebie, mrużąc zimne oczy muśnięte ciemnym cieniem. – Dobrze by się prezentował na przyjęciach a jego oczy idealnie pasują do tych witraży… Co myślisz Eloro? – dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na elfkę w średnim wieku, która trzymała się za kobietą. Ubrana skromnie w szaro-burą prostą suknię ginęła w pobliżu szykownego stroju swojej Pani.  
-Cokolwiek sobie zażyczysz, Pani…- skłoniła się delikatnie, a kilka czarnych kosmków przeplatanych srebrem spadło na delikatną, spokojną twarz.  
-Ile za tego młodziaka?- kobieta spojrzała na handlarza, który patrzył na nią wyczekując ostatecznej decyzji.  
-Dziesięć suwerenów i jest wasz, Pani.- powiedział, ponownie ważąc w dłoni skórzaną sakiewkę, która za chwilę miała stać się cięższa. A więc dziesięć suwerenów. Tyle właśnie kosztowało całe jego dwudziesto-cztero letnie życie. Dziesięć złotych monet.  
-Aż dziesięć? Za co ja niby płacę? – warknęła zdziwiona świdrując mężczyznę wściekłym wzrokiem.- Za niewolnika czy trzewiczki Andrasty?!  
-Pani, klan tego dzikusa zaserwował łowcom solidny łomot, musimy się jakoś odkuć.- odpowiedział spokojnie, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji.  
-Dobra, ciesz się śmieciu.- wyciągnęła z zdobionej sakwy monety i gwałtownym ruchem postawiła na drewnianym stole przed handlarzem, który rozciągnął usta w paskudnym uśmiechu.- A ty na co czekasz, rusz się i pokłoń nowej Pani.- lodowate oczy świdrowały Eliasa mrożąc jego duszę i serce. Przeniósł wzrok na elfkę, która spojrzeniem dawała mu do zrozumienia by robił co kobieta każe. Czując wielką pogardę do samego siebie, stanął prosto, poczym zgiął się w pół przed swoją właścicielką. Gdyby tylko mógł, rzuciłby się na tą drogo ubraną sukę i udusił gołymi rękami. Jednak to oznaczałoby dla niego śmierć, a był zbyt wielkim tchórzem by zdecydować się na ten samobójczy krok. 

 

Ciężkie mury wielkiego pałacu przytłaczały go. Pomiędzy ścianami ozdobionymi najlepszymi niebiesko-zielonymi materiałami, pięknymi witrażami, przez które nieśmiało zaglądały promienie popołudniowego słońca, ogromnymi rzeźbami smoków, których rozwarte paszcze gotowe były pożreć przechodzących czuł się jak mały ptaszek zamknięty w złotej klatce. To wszystko co go otaczało było przytłaczające. Nigdy nie przebywał w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach, całe życie spędził na otwartych przestrzeniach gdzie ciepły wiatr plątał jego przydługie włosy a skórę delikatnie drażniły źdźbła świeżej, pachnącej trawy. Lecz prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej tego nie poczuje, nigdy więcej nie będzie wolny.  
Jego nowa Pani kazała Elorze zająć się nowym nabytkiem. Podobno zbytnio śmierdział dzikusem a jego obdrapany strój nie pasował do gustownych wnętrz. Elfka zaprowadziła go do niewielkiej części zarezerwowanej dla niewolników, podała miedzianą misę na wodę oraz czyste ubranie. Nie mówiąc nic, skierował się do niewielkiego pomieszczenia służącego za łaźnię. Obmył ciało z zaschniętej krwi i błota. Woda w miednicy powoli zmieniała się na brązowo-bordową. Na czyste ciało nałożył świeże ubranie składające się z przylegających ciemnych spodni i białej koszuli. Ubranie wykonane było z porządnego, przewiewnego materiału, nie gryzło. Wrócił do Elory, która stała nad paleniskiem, mieszając zawartość żeliwnego garnka dużą chochlą. Gdy go zobaczyła kątem oka, wzięła z stojącej obok półki niewielki, gliniany kubek i uzupełniła go parującym, ostro pachnącym naparem z ziół. Odebrał naczynie z lekką niepewnością, obserwując uważnie kobietę. Skulony na skrzyni wyglądał jak przestraszone, zaszczute zwierzę, wzięte ze swojego naturalnego środowiska i umieszczone w cyrku, zmuszone do robienia wymyślnych sztuczek takich jak skakanie przez przeszkody czy przeskakiwanie przez płonące obręcze. Nie było to dalekie od prawdy.  
-Pij.- powiedziała głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.- Jesteś wycieńczony, potrzebujesz szybko stanąć na nogi. Zaraz przygotuje Ci coś do jedzenia.  
-Nie.- burknął pod nosem, odkładając kubek na ziemię, wlepiając wzrok w prostą nogę stołową. W kuchni dla służby wszystko było takie proste. Jakby zupełnie nie należało do wielkiego, ozdobnego pałacu.  
-Dobrze Ci radzę.- odpowiedziała, stając przy obszernym blacie, zabierając się za siekanie długich, wyrośniętych marchwi.- Bycie tu nie jest najgorszym co mogło Cię spotkać.  
-Mam im podziękować?- warknął na kobietę zdenerwowany.- Za to, że jedyne co może mnie tu spotkać to wykorzystywanie, traktowanie gorzej niż śmiecia, bicie, może jakieś małe molestowanie? Dzięki Ci Mythal, że jesteś taka łaskawa!  
-Słuchaj, dzieciaku.- spojrzała na niego takim wzrokiem, że Eliasowi od razu przeszła ochota na jakiekolwiek kłótnie.- Chyba nie wiesz jaki los może tu spotkać takich jak Ty. Magistrowie wykorzystują elfy do chorych eksperymentów, poświęcają w rytuałach by przyzywać demony. Tacy ładni chłopcy często lądują jako zabawki w łapach zboczeńców. Więc tak, powinieneś być wdzięczy za to, że wylądowałeś tutaj, ogarnąć się i zabrać się do porządnej roboty inaczej pozbędą się ciebie szybciej niż kulawego psa. A potem będziesz miał tylko dwie opcje: albo zdechniesz z głodu w jakieś zaszczanej alejce albo sam sprzedasz się do burdelu by jakoś zarobić na życie a potem i tak zdechniesz zarażony jakimś syfem. Dobrze Ci radzę, dzieciaku: zacznij słuchać tego co mówię jeśli masz trochę oleju w głowie.- Elias skulił się w sobie pod ciężarem słów Elory. Miała rację. Czasem słyszał historię jak Tevinter obchodzi się z dalijskimi niewolnikami, a sytuacja, w której on się znalazł należała do tych najłagodniejszych i jeżeli chciał trochę pożyć powinien dostosować się do tej zmiany. Nie miał wyboru, musiał zapomnieć o wolnym życiu, o świeżym powietrzu i koczowniczym trybie życia i przestawić się na płaszczenie się pod stopami ludzi z północy. Obraz, który przedstawiła mu starsza elfka zamroził mu krew w żyłach niczym potężne zaklęcie maga i jakaś jego cząstka naprawdę zaczęła składać dziękczynne modły do Mythal, że przyszykowała dla niego los służącego a nie męskiej, ostrouchej dziwki. 

 

Posiłek był ciepły, dobry i sycący. Dokładnie taki jakiego Elias w tym momencie potrzebował. Dopiero gdy poczuł zapach gotujących się warzyw, dotarło do niego jak naprawdę jest głodny. Podczas podróży do Imperium jedyne co dostawał to pajda chleba na sześć osób oraz niewielka porcja wody. Kobieta z lekkim uśmiechem na wąskich ustach obserwowała jak młody elf czyści już drugą porcję, wybierając kromką każdą porcję mięsnego sosu.  
-Ty gotujesz?- odezwał się gdy największy głód został zaspokojony. Teraz powoli szarpał chleb, obserwując jak Elora sprząta po gotowaniu.  
-Niewolnicy nie mogą gotować dla swoich właścicieli.- powiedziała spokojnie, wyrzucając obierki z marchwi i pietruszki.- Zbyt wielkie ryzyko, że podrzucą coś trującego do posiłku. Gotuje zatrudniony kucharz, niewolnicy mogą tylko pomagać i wykonywać polecenia. Jednak to ja przygotowuje posiłki dla reszty służących.  
-Dziękuje za obiad.- odłożył na stół wyczyszczone do czysta naczynie.- Czy mógłbym teraz trochę odpocząć? Jestem naprawdę zmęczony po tym wszystkim…  
-Uprzedziłam Lukrecje, że zaczniesz pracę dopiero jutro.- mruknęła bardziej do siebie niż do stojącego obok Eliasa.- Dobrze, zaprowadzę Cię do sypialni ale najpierw musisz dowiedzieć się kilku zasad.- chłopak spojrzał na nią wzrokiem jakim uczeń patrzy się na swojego nauczyciela.- Po pierwsze i najbardziej oczywiste: zawsze, ale to zawsze wykonuj polecenia, rozkazy. Nie sprzeciwiaj się, bo będą Cię karać. Z każdym buntem coraz bardziej. Aż w końcu się Ciebie pozbędą, a o tym już rozmawialiśmy. Po drugie: gdy wyjdziesz poza pomieszczenia dla służby, nawet nie próbuj mówić złego słowa swoich Panach. Jeden z nas, Fenar, kiedyś w jakimś bocznym korytarzu nazwał Lukrecję niewyżytą dziwką, a ona akurat przechodziła obok. Został mu ucięty język.- Elias przełknął ślinę czując lekki strach przed swoją Panią. Wiedział, że zrobi wszystko by unikać jej jak ognia.  
-To magowie… - przerwał Elorze mroczną historię.- Nie mogli zrobić tego jakoś… inaczej?  
-Owszem.- przytaknęła krótko.- Ale ona chciała by dostał nauczkę. Byśmy my wszyscy dostali nauczkę. Teraz plotki i narzekania nigdy nie wychodzą poza kwatery niewolników. Ale dalej. Po trzecie i ostatnie: nie podnoś broni. Nie dotykaj jej, nawet na nią nie patrz. To zakazane. Niewolnicy nie mogą nawet patrzeć na nóż, który jest poza kuchnią. Złam zakaz a wrzucą Cie do celi i poddadzą takim torturom, że będziesz błagał by Falon’Din zabrał Cię do zaświatów a oni nie mają w zwyczaju zabijać swoich własności.  
-Cudnie…- burknął cicho pod nosem. Ale czego on oczekiwał? Jest niewolnikiem. Jego życie właśnie stało się listą rozkazów i zakazów, nie ma tu miejsca na swobodne działanie i własne myślenie. Ale jedyne czego teraz pragnął to położyć się i zasnąć. Czuł, że nogi ledwo podtrzymują jego ciężar. Elora zaprowadziła go do pokojów sypialnych. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się dziesięć identycznych łóżek postawionych naprzeciwko siebie, oddzielonych małymi stoliczkami, na których stały świeczniki z prostego metalu. Przy każdym posłaniu stały niewielkie, drewniane skrzynie na osobiste rzeczy niewolników. Ściany były surowe, z szarego, zimnego kamienia jakby, ktoś bardzo się postarał by mieszkający tu nie czuli się komfortowo. W sypialni nie było nikogo. Słońce jeszcze nawet nie schowało się za horyzontem, więc służący jeszcze pracowali. Elias w duchu podziękował, że nie musi nikogo poznawać tylko może położyć się na łóżku przy ścianie, wskazanym mu przez Elorę i wreszcie pójść spać. Po kilku nocach spędzonych w kącie śmierdzącego wozu, skulony w niewygodnej pozycji, niewolnicze posłanie wydawało mu się być łożem godnym królów. Zasnął mocnym snem gdy tylko jego ucho dotknęło płaskiej poduszki.


	3. Rozdział 3

-Wstawaj, dzieciaku!- jakaś siła zerwała koc, pod którym smacznie spał. Skulił się, chcąc zachować ciepło, które nagromadził podczas snu.- Wszyscy są już na nogach, a ja i tak przedłużyłam Ci wypoczynek, więc teraz nie ociągaj się, dupa w górę i marsz do kuchni jeść śniadanie.- usiadł niechętnie na łóżku, przecierając twarz dłonią. Elora stała nad nim z założonymi na klatce piersiowej rękami, ale była gotowa rzucić w niego najbliższą leżącą pod ręką rzeczą, gdyby tylko Eliasowi przyszło do głowy wrócić do spania. Mamrocząc cicho pod nosem, chłopak włożył na stopy proste obuwie i skierował się do kuchni. Przy Elorze czuł się jak niesforny dzieciak przy surowej matce. Swojej matki prawie już nie pamiętał, ale przyjaciele z klanu opowiadali mu historie z brutalnych poranków gdy to oni byli tak budzeni.  
Gdy tylko przekroczył próg kuchni, troje elfów siedzących przy stole podniosła na niego wzrok. Wysoki, smukły brunet prychnął cicho pod nosem i wrócił do beznamiętnego przeżuwania kromki z czymś co przypominało ser. Niższy, krótko ostrzyżony przyglądał mu się uważnie znad kubka, lekko mrużąc oczy jakby oceniając szanse nowoprzybyłego. Ostatnią siedzącą przy stole była drobna dziewczyna o złotych włosach upiętych w kok. Uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie, jako pierwsza osoba od dłuższego czasu. Usiadł lekko skrępowany przy stole i sięgnął po ostatnią kromkę chleba.  
-Ja musze iść do kuchni, Isene przedstawi Ci wszystko. Zakres obowiązków, pokaże Ci posiadłość, powie co musisz wiedzieć.- powiedziała Elora, odwiązując z pasa fartuszek i rzucając go na blat.- Nie pozwól by stwierdzili, że byłeś złą inwestycją.– rzuciła na odchodne i zniknęła za ciężkimi drewnianymi drzwiami.  
-Miło w końcu poznać tego, przez którego korytarzami odbijała się kłótnia Pavusów.- młoda elfka przybliżyła się do Eliasa, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, nie mając zupełnie pojęcia o co dziewczynie chodzi.  
-No nie mów, że nie słyszałeś!- spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Darli się, że Lukrecja wydaje pieniądze na pierdoły. W zeszłym tygodniu zostawiła fortunę u krawca i szewca.  
-Przepraszam, ale byłem naprawdę zmęczony, nic nie słyszałem…- podrapał się nerwowo po karku. Czuł się cholernie skrępowany nową sytuacją. Przez to, że całe życie spędził w klanie, rzadko miał okazję poznawać kogoś nowego. A teraz siedział między trzema kompletnie nieznanymi mu osobami, z czego dwie przyglądały mu się oceniająco. Miał ochotę wrócić do łóżka, schować się pod kocem i nigdy stamtąd nie wychodzić.  
-Ja już pójdę.- powiedział niskim głosem smukły brunet, wstając od stołu i kierując się śladem Elory. Milczący elf skinął głową i również opuścił kuchnię służby.  
-Nie przejmuj się nimi.- dziewczyna jakby wyczuła negatywne emocje Eliasa.- Arren już tak ma, nigdy nie był towarzyskim typem. Jedyne co się dla niego liczy to by Lukrecja zwracała uwagę tylko i wyłącznie na niego. A ta niestety lubi sobie czasem zamienić jego na Stima.  
-Stima?- Elias podniósł wzrok na jasnobrązowe oczy dziewczyny.- Brzmi jak qun…  
-Bo Stim jest qunarii.- w odpowiedzi Elias tylko jęknął cicho. Klan ostrzegał go przed qun. Byli fanatykami, którzy albo zmuszali do zaakceptowania ich wizji świata albo mordowali. To był wybór według qunari. Uczony był by uciekać gdy tylko widzi wysoką, barczystą postać z rogami na głowie. A teraz nie będzie mógł uciec.- Najpierw był jeńcem wojennym, potem został sprzedany jako niewolnik. A nasza Pani… lubi sobie poeksperymentować więc zabiera na noc albo Arrena albo Stima. Ale są zbyt zajęci rywalizacją między sobą by przejmować się nami. Wyżsi, silniejsi to nas ignorują. Natomiast ten drugi, który tu siedział to Fenar. Nie jest najlepszym partnerem do rozmowy…  
-Tak, słyszałem.- przerwał dziewczynie coś co chyba miało być żartem. Bardzo niesmacznym. 

Na parterze posiadłości Pavusów znajdowały się pokoje reprezentacyjne i gościnne. Wejściowy korytarz był ogromny i naprawdę piękny. Wszystko utrzymane było w ciemnych kolorach podbitych zielenią, błękitem ze srebrnymi, czasem złotymi elementami. Pokoje rozświetlały ciężkie kandelabry i widowiskowe witraże. Podłogę z ciemnego kamienia ozdabiały wzorzyste dywany a pod ścianami swoje wielkie głowy wyciągały czarne smoki, które na początku budziły niepokój w sercu młodego elfa lecz teraz spoglądał na nie z lekkim zachwytem. Isene poinformowała go, że parter koniecznie musi być sprzątany tak, by nie było widać nawet najmniejszego śladu kurzu. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ktoś przyjdzie w odwiedziny więc reprezentacyjne wejście i sala dla gości miały lśnić. Więc lśniły blaskiem światła wdzierającego się przez kolorowe szkło wymyślnych witraży pokazując pozycję właścicieli. Przechodząc spotkali smukłą elfkę szorującą dokładnie posadzkę. Gdy przechodzili, podniosła na nich wzrok spod poluzowanych pasemek czarnych włosów i posłała delikatny uśmiech, ale po chwili pośpiesznie wróciła do wykonywania swoich obowiązków.  
-To jest gabinet Pana Halwarda.- oświadczyła Isene przechodząc przez spore drewniane drzwi na końcu głównej sali. Na środku przestrzennego pokoju stał duży stół otoczony obitymi kosztownym materiałem krzesłami z wysokimi, zdobionymi oparciami. Ściany pokryte boazerią z ciemnego drewna ozdabiały liczne trofea. Ozdabiały to zdecydowanie za dużo powiedziane. Rozdziawiona paszcza wielkiego qun straszyła jak żywa, w jego oczach dalej widać było wściekłość i zapał do walki, przez co Eliasa przeszedł dreszcz przerażenia. Nie mniejszym strachem napawały go głowy hall i malutkich bryłkowców. Pomiędzy wieloma trofeami, dokładnie na środku pokoju wisiał sporego rozmiaru portret rodziny Pavus. Jakim potworem trzeba być by tak umieścić rodzinny portret?  
-Musi tu zawsze być czysto.- Isene oparła się tyłem o wielki stół.- Na środku blatu masz karafkę z winem i kielichy. Karafka musi być zawsze pełna. Wino zawsze czerwone i zawsze wytrawne. Owoce również zawsze muszą być świeże, więc sprawdzaj czy nie ma żadnych wysuszonych czy zgniłych.  
-Te… trofea… też mam czyścić?- spytał ze smutkiem patrząc w obojętne oczy srebrnej halli. Dla Dalijczyków halle były świętymi zwierzętami. A dla nich tylko celem barbarzyńskich łowów.  
-Uwierz mi, też nie cierpię tego robić…- mruknęła cicho zdegustowana.  
-To cała radosna rodzina?- oparł się obok Isene i spojrzał na obraz. Dziewczyna skinęła lekko głową.- Powiesz mi na kogo konkretnie mam uważać?  
-Może najpierw zacznę od naszego Pana.- skierowała wzrok na wysokiego mężczyznę w średnim wieku. Jego wzrok był skupiony, poważny, surowy. Wargi lekko zaciśnięte jakby był zdenerwowany.- Halward Pavus, główny członek Magisterium, głowa tej rodziny. Jest surowy i wiecznie poważny, jedyne na czym mu zależy to imię jego rodziny, pozycja w Magisterium. Nie jest dość częstym gościem w domu ale jak jest to chce by wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Drewno wypolerowane, kryształy mają się wręcz świecić, ubrania najlepszym możliwym stanie. Ale tak naprawdę nic Ci z jego strony nie grozi chyba, że jakimś magicznym sposobem byś wpłynął na reputację jego rodziny.  
-Jakoś nie mam w planach…- odparł cicho Elias, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.  
-Lukrecje już znasz…- przeskoczyła wzrokiem na kobietę siedzącą na ozdobnym fotelu. Ubrana w ciężką, ciemną suknie spoglądała stalowymi tęczówkami w oczy oglądających. Pomimo, że był to zaledwie wizerunek z farby, dalej czuć było od niej wyższość, arogancje.- Jest dużo groźniejsza od męża. Jest dumna ze swojej pozycji i wykorzystuje ją całkowicie. Pomiata niewolnikami, policzek od niej to prawie jak podziękowanie za ciężką pracę. Jest zdolna do wszystkiego, zresztą znasz historię naszego biednego Fenara. Ale to nic. Jej mąż kiedyś wdał się w romans z jedną z niewolnic. Ta nie mogąc pozwolić sobie na takie znieważenie, po prostu ją udusiła. I to nie było z powodu zazdrości, oni nigdy nie darzyli się jakąkolwiek miłością. Udusiła biedną Lihris a sama sypia raz to ze Stemem a raz z Arrenem. Halward pewnie zdaje sobie z tego sprawę ale dla świętego spokoju nie chce wszczynać sporów z tą niewyżytą babą…  
-Podobno nie można mówić źle o Panach poza naszymi kwaterami…- upomniał ją lekko Elias.  
-Nikt nie słyszy to raz, a dwa nie mówię źle, mówię prawdę!- oburzyła się lekko dziewczyna.- Kontynuując to co mi tak okropnie przerwałeś… Halward i Lukrecja, zrobili co było ich obowiązkiem i teraz mogą spędzić resztę swojego życia gardząc sobą i mieszkając na dwóch końcach posiadłości. Dorobili się potomków, mają w końcu od siebie spokój. Zacznijmy od tej gorszej strony… Cantia…- jej wzrok przeniósł się na młodą kobietę, która była prawie kopią swojej matki. Te same rysy twarzy, ta sama pogarda w oczach koloru ciepłych orzechów. Włosy podobnej długości miały jednak lekko jaśniejszy odcień. Odziana była w identyczną suknię co Lukrecja.- Jak możesz się domyślić jest dokładną kopią swojej rodzicielki. Nie mam pojęcia na ile to odziedziczyła a na ile usiłuje się do niej upodobnić, ale wychodzi jej to znakomicie. Nie dość, że jest wredna to jeszcze rozpieszczona i uważa, że wszystko jej wolno. Kiedyś próbowała dobrać się do Arrena ale Lukrecja nie lubi dzielić się swoimi zabawkami. Na moich oczach ją spoliczkowała!- powiedziała głośniej rozemocjonowana tak mocno, że Elias uciszył ją gestem. Nie czuł się komfortowo w gabinecie gdzie patrzyły na niego wiele par pustych, pozbawionych życia oczu .- Więc uważaj na nią. Z tego co wiem ma słabość do takich elfów jak ty. Albo po prostu tak jak matka, próbuje zaznać trochę dalijskiej egzotyki. Na twoim miejscu naprawdę bym na nią uważała…  
-A jak mam niby na nią uważać?- spojrzał na nią zrezygnowany. Zaniepokoiły go słowa dziewczyny, nie chciał stać się zabawka jakieś rozpieszczonej szlachcianki.- Jest moją właścicielką, mam robić to co ona rozkaże, nie ważne jakie okropieństwo sobie zażyczy… - wstrząsnął się z lekkim obrzydzeniem. Wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, do czego ta cała Cantia jest zdolna.  
-Po prostu nie wchodź jej za bardzo w drogę.- odpowiedziała jakby była to najprostsza rzecz na świecie.- A teraz przejdźmy do milszych tematów… Dorian…- dziewczyna westchnęła wpatrując się w wizerunek zadbanego, dobrze ubranego młodego mężczyzny.- Jest absolutnie cudowny, najlepszy z całej rodziny. Niesamowicie inteligentny i przystojny.- gdy dziewczyna tak wymieniała wszystkie zalety, Elias poczuł się strasznie skrępowany. Przez chwilę przeszło mu przez myśl, czy nie powinienem zostawić Isene sam na sam z obrazem.- Jest w pierwszej kolejności na miejsce Pana Halwarda w Magisterium. A gdy tylko się dostanie dokona wielkich zmian, jestem tego pewna. Przede wszystkim uwolni mnie a potem stanę się pania Isene Pavus. Czy to nie cudownie?- spojrzała na niego z błyszczącymi z urojonego szczęścia oczami. Zaczął jej szczerze współczuć. Wątpił w dobroć kogokolwiek kto urodził się w granicach Tevinteru, tego nauczył go klan. Dziewczyna pewnie była po prostu zabawką w jego rękach a ubzdurała sobie wielką miłość.  
-Jest coś między wami? - zapytał chcąc dowiedzieć się czy to co usłyszał to wybujała wyobraźnia młodej elfki zadurzonej w szlachcicu w czy może naprawdę ich coś łączy. Jednak gdy zobaczył jak te małe radosne ogniki szczęścia w jej spojrzeniu zmieniają się raczej w ogień skrywanego szaleństwa po raz kolejny poczuł strach.  
-Ja go kocham.- odezwała się, a jej głos był jakiś inny, dziwny, ochrypnięty, ciężki jak atmosfera, która nagle zapanowała wokół nich. – A on kocha mnie…- pięści zacisnęły się na rąbku brudnej, popielatej sukienki. Elias nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Może powinien przemówić jej do rozsądku, spróbować uwolnić ją od tej chorej iluzji, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że to nie jest możliwe. Isene zamknęła się w swoim świecie marzeń i za żadne skarby go nie opuści. Jednak ten dziwny stan, w który wprowadziła się elfka minął tak szybko jak się pojawił. Teraz stała przed nim ta sama radosna, niewinna dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i tym dziwnym, naiwnym szczęściem w oczach.  
-Chodź pokażę Ci resztę posiadłości, a przede wszystkim… jego pokój!- złapała go za nadgarstki i wyciągnęła z gabinetu magistra.

-To nie jest dobry pomysł.- rozglądnął się zakłopotany po pomieszczeniu podczas gdy Isene z błogim wyrazem twarzy rzuciła się na łóżko i mocno przytuliła się do poduszki, głęboko wciągając powietrze. Musiał jednak przyznać, że właściciel owego pokoju miał gust. Zamiast ogromnych, przygniatających rzeźb i paskudnych trofeów ściany ozdabiały wysokie regały całkowicie wypełnione najróżniejszymi księgami w kolorowych, skórzanych oprawach. Z tego samego, ciemnego drewna wykonana była sporego rozmiaru szafa, znajdująca się przy ścianie blisko drzwi wejściowych. Naprzeciwko ogromnego łoża znajdowało się ciężkie biurko, zawalone wieloma księgami, z którym część była nadal otwarta, nie do końca zapisanymi stronami papieru czy też nawet zmiętymi w napływie niewyjaśnionej złości kartkami. Do biurka dostawiono wielki fotel, wyglądający na bardzo wygodny. Niedaleko biurka znajdował się niewielki stolik, na którym standardowo stała karafka z czerwonym winem i dwa kieliszki.  
-Oj przestań być taki sztywny!- spojrzała na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem. Lecz jemu nie było do śmiechu. Stał jak kołek na środku pokoju jednego ze swoich właścicieli, który za pewnie był tak samo zarozumiały i zwyczajnie popieprzony jak cała reszta zgrai Pavusów a jego towarzyszka jak gdyby nic tarza się w jego pościeli. - Doriana aktualnie nie ma więc pokój stoi wolny, podobno ma wrócić za jakieś dwa tygodnie może więcej. A my jesteśmy sługami w tym domu, nie włamywaczami. Mamy prawo tu przebywać. Znaczy Ty masz prawo…- dziewczyna usiadła, wbijając wzrok w swoje kolana, unikając pytającego spojrzenia Eliasa.- …bo widzisz… ja nie za bardzo mogę tu przebywać. Kiedyś nakryli mnie tu…- na jej policzkach pojawił się soczysty jak dojrzałe jabłko rumieniec.- zakazali mi tu przychodzić, ale gdyby nie Dorian… on nie pozwolił by gorzej mnie ukarali… Teraz głównie pracuję w kuchni, ale bardzo lubiłam tu przychodzić… A, że Cie naprawdę polubiłam to chciałam Ci tylko powiedzieć, że dopóki Doriana nie ma możesz tu trochę odpocząć, przychodzić pod pretekstem posprzątania, bo i tak chcą by pokój był uporządkowany. Schować się przed Lukrecją i Cantią…- nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Przydałby mu się tu jakiś azyl, miejsce gdzie mógłby przez chwilę pobyć sam, w spokoju. Nie sądził, że tym miejscem będzie pokój jednego z Pavusów. Podszedł do jednego z wielu regałów i delikatnie musnął opuszkami palców kilka grzbietów książek, zanim wziął jeden tom do rąk. Dziękował teraz jednej z klanowych uzdrowicielek za wysiłek, który włożyła by nauczyć go czytać. Miał teraz okazję się doszkolić. Jeździł delikatnie palcami po skomplikowanych rycinach nadrukowanych na stronach lekko pożółkłego papieru, zafascynowany niesamowitą fakturą. Był świadom tego, że nie zrozumie większości tego co znajdzie w tych księgach lecz nic nie stało na przeszkodzie by spróbował. Kto wie, może odkryje w sobie jakąś głęboko skrywaną magię? Zaśmiał się w duchu. Opiekunka już próbowała z niego zrobić zaklinacza lecz jedyne co osiągnęła to znudzonego dzieciaka, który wolał patrzeć jak wieje wiatr niż słuchać o teoriach wizualizacji wewnętrznej energii.  
-Nie widziałeś najlepszego.- Isene przerwała w końcu panującą dookoła nich ciszę, wskazując na ogromne okno. Elias podążył wzrokiem za jej palcem i na krótką chwilę zamarł w zachwycie. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł sporej wielkości balkon i niesamowity widok. Jak zahipnotyzowany przekroczył balkonowe drzwi i oparł się o kamienną balustradę, wpatrując się w kolorowe maszty zacumowanych w porcie statków. Za portem rozciągały się wysokie klify, o które z impetem rozbijały się morskie fale. Słońce sprawiało, że woda skrzyła się jak najpiękniejszy i najdroższy klejnot. Niemniejszym urokiem cechował się krajobraz znajdujący się bliżej. Spadziste dachy masywnych budynków wyglądały jak szereg zębów jakiegoś intrygującego, nieznanego przyrodnikom olbrzyma a wąskie uliczki tworzyły labirynt, wydający się nie do przejścia.  
-Z tej wysokości Qarinus wydaje się tak piękny…- powiedział cicho, gdy kątem oka zobaczył jak jego towarzyszka staje obok niego.- Można wręcz zapomnieć ile bólu jest w tym miejscu…  
-Jesteś strasznie dramatyczny.- jej odpowiedź lekko go zaskoczyła.- Taki nasz los i trzeba się z tym pogodzić. Nie jest tu tak źle, zacznij dostrzegać pozytywy.- chciał jej powiedzieć, że nie ma w czym dostrzegać pozytywów, ale zrezygnował. Tłumaczenie Isene tego jak straszna jest tevinterska niewola nie miało najmniejszego sensu, wszak dziewczyna chyba nigdy nie zaznała wolności. Zawsze żyła jako niewolnica, przyzwyczaiła się do rozkazów więc szukała szczęścia na ile ta sytuacja jej pozwalała. Westchnął tylko, szczerze jej współczując.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy pojawią się następne rozdziały nie mam pojęcia. Z czasem trochę kiepsko, ale zrobię co w mojej mocy by jak najszybciej napisać dalej.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, w końcu udało mi się coś napisać. Znaczy sam fragment tak sobie kisł w pamięci mojego komputera, sama nie byłam zadowolona z tego co widzę, ale w końcu po ponad pół roku coś tam poprawiłam, coś tam dopisałam i jest!

-Tu jesteście!- Elora podeszła do Eliasa i Isene, którzy kierowali się w stronę kwater niewolników.- Po całej posiadłości was szukam, a nigdzie was nie ma! Ileż może trwać oprowadzanie! Jest tyle rzeczy do zrobienia a wy się gdzieś szwędacie. - elfka była wyraźnie podenerwowana.  
-Wybacz, zasiedzieliśmy się.- zaświergotała młoda blondynka, nic nie robiąc sobie z poirytowania Elory.   
-Gdzie się tak zasiedzieliście, co?- kobieta zmrużyła oczy przypatrując się młodym. Patrzyła się na nich jak matka, która przyłapała swoje dzieci na rzucaniu ślimakami w przechodzących dworzan. Po tym pytaniu dziewczynę opuścił radosny nastrój. Spuściła głowę, wpatrując się w swoje trzewiki, na próżno próbując ukryć gorące rumieńce wdzierające się na jej blade policzki.- Znowu siedziałaś u Doriana. Do wszystkich Stworzycieli, doskonale wiesz, że masz zakaz przekraczania progu jego pokoju! Czy Ciebie nikt nie wyposażył w jakikolwiek instynkt samozachowawczy?!- Isene schowała się w sobie czując przytłaczającą moc zdenerwowania Elory.   
-Nic złego nie robiliśmy.- Elias poczuł, że musi stanąć w obronie swojej towarzyszki, która była jedyną życzliwą istotą w całej posiadłości rodziny Pavus. – Musiała przecież mi go pokazać, skoro mam tu pracować. Miała zostać przed drzwiami jak pies?  
-Jeśli ceni sobie spokojne życie bez żadnych problemów, to tak właśnie powinna zrobić.- kobieta nie dała przekonać się słowom młodego elfa. Wiele lat spędzonych na służeniu nauczyło ją co powinno się robić by uniknąć nieprzyjemnych sytuacji, chciała nauczyć młodszych tego samego, by nie mieli żadnych nieprzyjemności ze strony właścicieli. Czuła się odpowiedzialna za wszystkich niewolników, mieszkających w rezydencji. Traktowała ich jak swoje dzieci, a dzieci się chroni… Westchnęła ciężko, widząc skarcone miny młodych elfów. – Isene, idź proszę do kuchni, pomożesz kucharzowi przy obiedzie. Elias, ty zajmij się proszę wyszorowaniem podłogi na górze.- podała chłopakowi wiadro wypełnione spienioną wodą, które przez cały czas rozmowy trzymała w rękach.  
-Ale ja…  
-Nie umiesz myć podłogi.- przerwała mu, jakby czytając w jego myślach.- Moczysz szmatę, która jest w kuble, szorujesz podłogę by nie było smug, płuczesz szmatę. I tak w kółko. Żadna filozofia.- spuścił wzrok zażenowany, że kobieta musi mu tłumaczyć coś tak trywialnego. Ale skąd on miał to wiedzieć? W lesie nie ma podłóg do szorowania. Są druwoły do upolowania, agresywne stada wilków do pokonania, nieznane ścieżki do przejścia i namioty do rozbicia. Ale przecież nie ma pieprzonych podłóg. – A i jeszcze jedno.- dodała po chwili ciszy, gdy Elias wpatrywał się w pływające na wodzie maleńkie bąbelki, mieniące się na wszystkie kolory tęczy. – Pani chciała byś to Ty dziś podawał obiad, więc jak usłyszysz zegar wybijający trzynastą, to przyjdź proszę do kuchni, wszystko Ci jeszcze dokładnie powiem.- elf pokiwał lekko głową, lecz nie był zachwycony tym co właśnie usłyszał. Nie uśmiechało mu się kelnerowanie tej rodzinie zapatrzonych w siebie i swoją pozycję bufonów. Zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że to ma być test czy umie się ukorzyć przed rodziną. Miał udowodnić swoją wartość, pokazać, że będzie dobrym sługą a Lukrecja nie wydała swoich dziesięciu suwerenów na nieposłusznego dzikusa. Jeśli chciał pozostać przy życiu, musiał dobrze wypaść. – Pracuj młody, nie zostawiaj smug, bo zarówno Lukrecja jak i Halward się o to bardzo czepiają. I bądź punktualnie.- położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, próbując dać mu znak, że jakoś to będzie. Szczerze i z całego serca współczuła chłopakowi, który przez całe swoje życie był wolnym elfem, żył według zupełnie innych zasad w zupełnie innym świecie, a wrzucili go w coś tak kompletnie innego, tak nieznanego i obcego. Rozumiała, że czuje się w tym wszystkim cholernie zagubiony i samotny. Początki były trudne, lecz musiał jakoś to przetrwać i dostosować się do nowych warunków w jakich przyszło mu żyć. W końcu należał do wędrownego klanu, adaptacja do nowego środowiska powinna leżeć w jego naturze. Lecz niestety różnica była zbyt wielka. Ścisnęła jeszcze jego ramię na pocieszenie, po czym odwróciła się i zeszła w dół po schodach, kierując się w stronę jadalni, zostawiając przestraszonego Eliasa na pastwę swoich goniących jak stado przerażonych halli myśli. 

-No jesteś wreszcie!- usłyszał podniosły głos Elory, gdy tylko przekroczył próg kuchni, w której intensywnie pachniało gotowanym mięsem, przyprawami i świeżymi warzywami. Zapach, od którego poczuł się tak strasznie głodny. Modlił się do całego panteonu Stworzycieli by w trakcie serwowania posiłku nie zaczęło mu burczeć w brzuchu.   
-Przecież jestem punktualnie…- powiedział cicho, gdy kobieta złapała go za nadgarstek i zaciągnęła w głąb kuchni. Przy dużym drewnianym stole, stojącym dokładnie na samym środku pomieszczenia stała Isene, skupiona na dokładnym krojeniu marchwi w równiutkie kosteczki. Pod ścianą gdzie znajdowało się rozpalone palenisko stał dość dorodnej postury kucharz, który mamrocząc coś pod nosem zbyt zajęty był mieszaniem w ogromnych garnkach by przejmować się obecnością dodatkowego ostrouchego w jego małym królestwie.   
-Wiem, wiem…- kobieta zniknęła w niewielkim pokoiku, który służył za schowek na wszelkiego rodzaju rupiecie.- Zaczęłam się martwić, że strzeliło Ci coś głupiego do głowy i może postanowiłeś zwiać.- kontynuowała, grzebiąc w sporej skrzyni. Po chwili, wróciła do Eliasa trzymając w rękach porządniejsze i przede wszystkim czystsze ubrania.- Wymagają od nas byśmy byli odpowiednio ubrani gdy podajemy posiłki, ze względów estetycznych i oczywiście, higienicznych. Przebieraj się i już Ci mówię co i jak.- popchnęła go delikatnie w stronę pomieszczenia, z którego właśnie wyszła. Z wielką ulgą ściągnął ubranie, które było mokre po długim czasie użerania się ze szmatą podczas szorowania podłóg na górnym piętrze posiadłości. Nie sądził, że wyczyszczenie drewna do czystości będzie aż tak problematyczne. Bolały go plecy po trzech godzinach schylania się. Ubrał białą, sztywną koszulę i ciemnoszare przylegające do ciała spodnie. Widać, że ubranie szyte było na osobników zbudowanych lepiej od niego. Koszula na nim wisiała jak worek po ziemniakach, a spodnie ledwo trzymały na biodrach. Teraz oprócz tego, że może mu zacząć niemiłosiernie burczeć w brzuchu jest szansa, że umili rodzinie posiłek swoim gołym tyłkiem. Świetnie… Elora spojrzała na niego lekko niezadowolona. Widać było po jej minie, że nie takiego efektu oczekiwała. Zastanowiła się przez moment, mrużąc oczy i przypatrując się krytycznie młodemu elfowi, który zamiast wyglądać reprezentacyjnie wyglądał po prostu żałośnie. Trochę udało jej się naprawić nienajlepszą sytuację podwinięciem rękawów i nogawek spodni.   
-Dobra, jakoś to będzie...- mruknęła pod nosem, próbując się jakoś podnieść na duchu. Martwiła się o nowego. Zależało jej na tym, by chłopak wypadł dobrze przed właścicielami, by pan Halward docenił jego wartość. Gdyby byli niezadowoleni, Eliasa czekał by bardzo zły scenariusz, a tego nie życzyła nikomu.- A teraz mnie słuchaj. Twoim zadaniem jest przyniesienie zupy, głównego posiłku oraz dbanie o to by cały czas kielichy były pełne. Podawaj jedzenie pewnie, ręce nie mogą Ci się trząść, a o wylaniu komuś zawartości półmisków na głowę nawet nie myśl, bo to oznacza dla Ciebie koniec. Nie uśmiechaj się, Lukrecja nie lubi widzieć uśmiechu swoich niewolników chyba, że jesteś Stemem albo Arrenem. Ale nie jesteś, więc panuj nad mimiką swojej twarzy. Jeśli akurat nic nie robisz, stój z boku, prosto i patrz się naprzeciwko siebie, ręce musisz mieć przodu, by widzieli, że nic nie kombinujesz. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jest test. Od tego zależy twoja przyszłość tutaj…- w jej głosie można było wyczuć realne zmartwienie. 

 

Gdy tylko zaniósł ostatnie talerze do kuchni, odetchnął z ulgą. Udało mu się nie przewrócić, nie rozlać wina i nikogo nie oblać. Dziękował wszystkim Stworzycielom, że uszedł z tego bez szwanku a rodzina nie pokazała żadnych oznak dezaprobaty. Przez cały obiad uważnie przyglądał się rodzinie w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek znaków niezadowolenia z jego służby, lecz nic takiego nie zauważył. Mogło to oznaczać, że albo bardzo dobrze kryją się ze swoimi emocjami albo po prostu nie mieli mu nic do zarzucenia. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że jednak chodziło o to drugie. Nie chciał wylądować na ulicach Qarinusu, już wolał resztę swoich dni spędzić jako sługa.   
-Dobrze się spisałeś.- rzuciła Elora, klęcząc przed dużym drewnianym wiadrem, czyszcząc brudne naczynia .- Obserwowałam wszystko i nie powinni mieć Ci nic do zarzucenia. Ciesz się, uratowałeś skórę. Przynajmniej na razie…- słowa kobiety podniosły Eliasa na duchu.- Teraz przebierz się, idź do naszej kuchni, Isene zaniosła tam pozostałości po obiedzie, zjedz spokojnie. Przyjdę tam i powiem co dalej masz robić.  
Zadowolony z siebie opuścił kuchnię i skierował się w stronę kwater niewolników. Niestety, nie dane było mu tam dotrzeć.  
-Elias, tak?- usłyszał głos Lukrecji gdy przechodził przez jadalnie. Przeklął w myślach i odwrócił się do swojej Pani. Jednak chyba nie wszystko było w porządku z jego służbą podczas obiadu, skoro wielka Pani Pavus czegoś od niego chciała. Ale co on mógł zrobić nie tak? Przecież wykonał wszystko jak należy. Starał się, cholernie się starał. Ale jak widać za mało. I co teraz? Jaką karę dostanie? Baty? Tortury? Od razu go wyrzucą?  
-Tak, Pani…- powiedział wpatrując się w czubki swoich butów. Bał się spoglądać w stalowe oczy przepełnione chłodem.   
-Elias… Chciałeś mi tak bezczelnie uciec?- powiedziała dopijając resztkę czerwonego wina ze złotego kielicha. Nie wiedział o co chodzi kobiecie. Spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony. Ta w odpowiedzi rozciągnęła pełne wargi w niebezpiecznym uśmiechu, od którego włos jeżył się na plecach. – Chodź za mną.- odezwała się, wstając z krzesła. Skierowała się w stronę bocznego wyjścia, które rano pokazywała mu Isene. Prowadziło ono do ogrodów oraz do prywatnej stajni rodziny Pavus. Przez ułamek sekundy, Elias pomyślał, że za złe usługiwanie podczas obiadu zostanie zmieniony w konia. Nie wiedział czy jest to fizycznie wykonalne ale nasłuchał się wystarczająco dużo o magach krwi, by wyobraźnia zaczęła pracować.   
-O widzę nowy nabytek.- odezwał się starszy mężczyzna, gdy tylko weszli do stajni. Oparł się o widły i otarł pot z pomarszczonego czoła. Elias rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu. Było tu gorąco, pachniało świeżym sianem oraz końską sierścią. Elf miał wrażenie, że nawet te wielkie, majestatyczne zwierzęta spoglądają na niego z wyższością.   
-Tak, dużo na niego wydałam, więc mam nadzieję, że nie będę z nim mieć problemów.- odpowiedziała strzepując z czarnej sukni prawie niewidoczny brud.   
-Już rozpalam w piecu.- koniuszy podszedł do bocznej ściany, przy której znajdowało się sporego rozmiaru palenisko oraz kowadło. Gdy po chwili ogień już odpowiednio płonął, mężczyzna podniósł leżący na ziemi pręt zakończony jakimś dziwnym kształtem, który trochę wyglądał jak pieczęć. W tym momencie Elias zrozumiał po co tu jest. Widział ten sam kształt na boku jednego z ogromnych koni. Kształt przedstawiający dwa węże złączone ogonami, splecione w przecinający się trójkąt. Właśnie miał zostać oznakowany, jak zwierze. Mężczyzna miał mu nadać symbol przynależności do rodziny, oficjalny znak tego, że nie jest już wolnym elfem tylko zwykłym narzędziem, własnością magisterskiej rodziny.   
-Siadaj.- kobieta pchnęła go w kierunku stojącego z boku krzesła. Nie mając żadnego wyboru wykonał polecenie. Czuł, że zaczyna się pocić, wiedział, że za chwilę zaleje go ogromna fala bólu gdy tylko rozpalony do czerwoności pręt dotknie jego skóry.   
-Gdzie Pani by chciała?- mężczyzna wyciągnął drut z ognia gdy metal osiągnął odpowiednią temperaturę.  
-Zrobię to sama.- z ogromną satysfakcją kobieta odebrała od niego narzędzie do znakowania i podeszła do drżącego ze strachu elfa. Mocno złapała chłopaka za przydługie, jasne włosy i zdecydowanym ruchem przyłożyła rozgrzany pręt do skóry na karku. Głośny krzyk odbił się od drewnianych ścian, łzy gęstym strumieniem spłynęły po jego policzkach, a do nosa doszedł duszący zapach przypalanej skóry. Miał wrażenie, że splatające się węże wpuszczają jad do jego krwi, który powoli zaczyna krążyć, docierając do serca, zatruwając wszystkie organy wewnętrzne, zatruwając umysł. Nawet gdy kobieta odsunęła pręt od skóry chłopaka, w jego ciałem dalej władał ból. Kąsał mięśnie na plecach i barkach. Jego ciało dalej ogarnięte spazmami, w oczach dalej stały krople łez a w umyśle tylko jedna myśl: „zabije Cię ty zimna kurwo, tym jebanym prętem”.


	5. Chapter 5

-Dorian! Jesteś wreszcie!- ledwo jego stopa przekroczyła próg rodzinnej posiadłości a do jego uszu doszedł zdenerwowany głos matki. Słyszał go prawie przez całe swoje dzieciństwo. Jęknął w duchu, widząc jak kobieta schodzi szybko po schodach. Mógł wyczytać z sposobu jej poruszania, z zmarszczek w kącikach oczu, zaciśniętych warg i piorunów w stalowych oczach, że swoim spóźnieniem pokrzyżował jej plany. Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni raz. Najczęściej zdarzało się to gdy kompletnie przez przypadek zapominał o aranżowanych spotkaniach z kolejnymi niedoszłymi narzeczonymi- Gdzie Ty na Andraste się szlajałeś?! Miałeś być wczoraj!  
-Też tęskniłem, mamusiu.- na usta wkradł mu się złośliwy uśmiech.- Tak bardzo, że przed przyjściem wstąpiłem do baru, opróżniłem chyba dwie butelki wina i spędziłem noc w doborowym towarzystwie…  
-Czy Ty wiesz, że specjalnie odwołałam spotkanie z żoną magistra Catullusa, by Cię wczoraj powitać?- stanęła przed nim, w szarych tęczówkach szalał sztorm wściekłości.  
-Wybacz mi matko, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mnie to nie obchodzi…- wyminął ją, nie mając ochoty na dalsze spory ze swoją rodzicielką. Tej kobiety nie dało się przegadać, a po kilkugodzinnej podróży nawet nie chciał próbować.- Zanieś moje rzeczy do pokoju, ale za jakieś dwie godziny. Chcę odpocząć.- rzucił do stojącego przy ścianie Arrena, który delikatnie pokłonił się przybyłemu Panu. Wszedł po schodach, w duchu modląc się do Stwórcy by Cantia była zajęta, doskonale wiedział, gdy tylko go zobaczy, to pochwyci w swoje szpony, zaciągnie do pokoju i zanudzi na śmierć plotkami o całym Qarinusie. Na szczęście przechodząc obok jej pokoju, mały potwór stylizujący się na jego matkę, nie wychylił głowy poza teren swojej jaskini więc chwilowo ocalił swoje życie. Odetchnął z ulgą i skierował się do pomieszczenia będącego jego osobistą świątynią świętego spokoju w tym jakże osobliwym wariatkowie. Wielokrotnie zachodził w głowę jak to się mogło stać, że jest spokrewniony z tymi ludźmi. Jak w ogóle cała rodzina Pavus jest w stanie żyć pod jednym dachem przez tyle lat bez żadnego rozlewu krwi.  
Nacisnął zdobioną klamkę, drzwi otworzyły się niemal bezszelestnie. Wsunął się do pokoju i jakie było jego zdziwienie gdy zorientował się, że jego bezpieczna przystań nie stoi pusta. W jego ukochanym fotelu, siedział młody elf, zaczytany w jakimś grubym tomie, który prawdopodobnie wziął ze stojącego obok regału. Był tak pochłonięty lekturą, że zupełnie nie odnotował obecności właściciela tego pokoju. Dorian próbował przyporządkować jasne, spięte w luźny kucyk włosy do któregoś z mieszkających w posiadłości niewolników ale nie mógł go z nikim skojarzyć. Widocznie w czasie jego nieobecności, matka postanowiła wydać pieniądze na kolejne dalijskie zabaweczki. Jak widać Arren już jej nie wystarczał. Albo był po prostu małym prezentem dla jego siostry. Chrząknął znacząco pragnąc zaznaczyć swoją obecność. Elf zesztywniał sparaliżowany strachem. Podniósł głowę wlepiając w maga oczy w kolorze świeżych, wiosennych liści, które właśnie zaatakował wicher przerażenia.  
-Co prawda podejrzewałem, że moja ukochana matula postanowi wepchnąć mi do łożnicy jakąś zadurzoną we mnie młódkę lub co gorsza znów zastałbym Isene zabawiającą się z sobą w mojej pościeli, no ale tego…- dokładnie zlustrował wzrokiem blondyna.- to się nie spodziewałem… - nie mógł opanować uśmiechu widząc jak intruz próbuje schować się za książką jakby „Przegląd struktur społecznych Thedas” miało uchronić go od gniewu swojego Pana. Jak w ogóle mógł to czytać? Jedna z najnudniejszych pozycji w jego całym księgozbiorze.  
-Ja… przepraszam…- słowa ledwo przechodziły mu przez ściśnięte strachem gardło.- Ja… bo… mi mówili, że nie wiadomo dokładnie kiedy Pan wróci… a pokój stał pusty… i tu sprzątałem… - nie był w stanie zapanować nad drżeniem swojego głosu. Mag przetarł twarz dłonią, starając się pozostać poważnym mimo, że przerażenie i zagubienie młodego elfa go wybitnie śmieszyły. Był pewien, że stara Elora go straszyła wielkim i nieskończonym gniewem krwiożerczej rodziny. Mogła mu jeszcze naopowiadać, że wszyscy mają zaostrzone zęby jak jakieś wilki czy niedźwiedzie.  
-Udam, że nic się nie stało.- spojrzał w oczy niewolnika, który skulił się w fotelu.- A teraz zmykaj zanim ktoś inny tu wejdzie.- wyciągnął książkę z dłoni blondyna i wsunął między inne tomy znajdujące się na szerokim regale. Zanim zdążył się odwrócić, po elfie nie było już śladu. Pokręcił głową rozbawiony.

Idiota, idiota, idiota… Miarowo uderzał czołem o drewno na ścianie. Co miał w głowie myśląc, że chowanie się w komnacie młodego Pavusa będzie dobrym pomysłem? Dlaczego w ogóle przystał na propozycje Isene? Przecież doskonale wiedział, że ona nie jest zrównoważona psychicznie. I on jej posłuchał? Idiota, idiota, idiota! Nie dość, że stracił miejsce, w którym mógł w końcu trochę pobyć sam i poczuć się odrobinę bezpiecznie, schować się przed Cantią, której głodny wzrok coraz częściej czuł na sobie, to jeszcze naraził się na gniew rodziny. A do dziś nie dał im żadnego powodu do niezadowolenia. Wszystkie zlecone mu zadania wykonywał sumiennie, każda kafelka, każdy panel, każdy szklany element i najmniejsza figurka lśniły i nagle wszystko mogło się zawalić. Bo jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć w szczerość słów Doriana. Nie wiedział czy nagle nie zmieni zdania i nie postanowi go ukarać w jakiś wymyślny sposób za zanieczyszczanie powietrza w jego komnacie. Pomimo, że godzinami wysłuchiwał rozpływającej się nad nieskończoną dobrością młodego Pavusa Isene, nie wierzył w to. Dałby sobie uciąć rękę w łokciu, że jest dokładnie tak samo rozpieszczony jak jego siostra. Oni tu wszyscy są nienormalni i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest kwestią czasu kiedy nienormalność nowoprzybyłego Pana wyjdzie na światło dzienne. 

Wystarczyło, że tylko przekroczył próg niewolniczych kwater, by Isene złapała go za rękę i wciągnęła głębiej, piszcząc w wielkiej ekscytacji.  
-Słyszałeś już? Dorian wrócił!- złapała go za dłonie, podskakując w miejscu.- Jejku jak to cudownie, że on wrócił! Jak dobrze! Znów będę mogła na niego patrzeć! Tak strasznie się za nim stęskniłam! I on za mną na pewno też! Jejku, nawet nie wiesz jak strasznie się cieszę! Teraz będzie tu lepiej! Zobaczysz to!  
-No na pewno…- burknął pod nosem, nie podzielając szczęścia swojej towarzyszki.  
-Nie cieszysz się? Dlaczego?- spojrzała na niego skonsternowana.  
-Twój ukochany nakrył mnie jak siedziałem jego pokoju.- odpowiedział, a w jego głosie dalej było słychać niepokój.  
-Co, przepraszam?- usłyszał głos Elory zza swoich pleców. Isene tak szybko wciągnęła go do kuchni, że zupełnie nie zauważył obecności kobiety, która sprzątała leżące na blacie naczynia. Podeszła do pary wyraźnie zdenerwowana. – Czy ty zdurniałeś? Siedziałeś w jego pokoju? Co Ty tam wyprawiałeś, do wszystkich Stwórców?!  
-Nic…- nie mógł spojrzeć w ciemne tęczówki, w których teraz szalał ogień gniewu.  
-Ale przecież to Dorian. Nic mu nie grozi!- odezwała się Isene chyba bardziej broniąc Pavusa niż besztanego Eliasa.  
-Ty już się zamknij, wystarczająco już narobiłaś głupot, nie wciągaj w to młodego!- warknęła na dziewczynę, wyraźnie ją pesząc. Dziewczyna cicho jak mała myszka czmychnęła do części sypialnej by przeczekać sztorm.- Jedno głupsze od drugiego. Czy wy macie chociaż odrobinę oleju w głowie?! Jeszcze tego nam brakuje! Drugiego chorobliwie zakochanego w Dorianie! Też się zabawiałeś w jego łóżku?!  
-Ja go dopiero dzisiaj na oczy widziałem!- odparł podenerwowany niesprawiedliwymi zarzutami.- Po prostu tam siedziałem i starałem się uciec od tej całej popieprzonej rodziny!  
-Jesteś tu by im służyć, nie by przed nimi uciekać.- powiedziała głosem dającym jasno do zrozumienia, że właśnie kończy dyskusję.- Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie wyciągną z tego żadnych konsekwencji. A teraz brać się do roboty, Arren prosił o pomoc, więc idź do niego. Czeka przy głównym wejściu.- wróciła do uporządkowywania służebnej kuchni. Westchnął ciężko i wyszedł z części niewolniczej. Podszedł do wysokiego elfa, który stał nad rzędem drewnianych skrzyń. Elias mógł przysiąc, że w myślach przeklina nad ich ilością.  
-Ty masz mi pomagać?- odezwał się gdy zobaczył podchodzącego do niego elfa.- Nie mogła mi przysłać Stima? Cholera, jak raz mógłby się przydać, a pewnie to on teraz obsługuje Lukrecje, a ja muszę targać śmieci Doriana…- mówił pod nosem. Blondyn miał wrażenie, że nie powinien słyszeć myśli Arrena, przypadkowo powiedzianych na głos.- Musiała mi przysłać tą sierotę. Do kuchni się tylko nadaje…  
-Wiesz, że tu stoję?- odparł lekko poirytowany słowami bruneta.  
-Wiem. Zamiast gadać to mi pomóż.- złapał za największą skrzynię. Elias szybko podszedł od drugiej strony i pomógł unieść drewniany kufer na ziemię, który okazał się być wyjątkowo ciężki, a wizja wspinaczki po wysokich schodach, nie dodawała niewolnikom otuchy.  
-To wszystko to jego?- jęknął blondyn kątem oka spoglądając na pozostałe bagaże.  
-Ta, niestety.- burknął w odpowiedzi Arren i ruszył w stronę schodów.

 

-Mogę już iść?- spytał Elias gdy już wszystkie skrzynie stały przed drzwiami komnaty młodego Pavusa. Nie chciał znowu widzieć się z mężczyzną. Nie po tym co wcześniej się stało. Im dłużej będzie go unikał, tym większa szansa, że mag o tym zapomni. Ale wiedział, że jest to niemożliwe.  
-A co ja sam mam to wnieść do środka?- syknął Arren.- Przestań się mazgaić. Nie jesteś w lesie gdzie przed problemami schowasz się za jakimś drzewkiem.- blondyn posłał mu nienawistne spojrzenie ale zacisnął wargi, by nie kontynuować niepotrzebnej wymiany uprzejmości. W sumie jego kompan miał racje. Nie mógł wiecznie się chować. To nie las z wieloma miejscami do ukrycia. To pustynia. Z wściekłymi, wygłodniałymi bestiami, które chcą go rozszarpać. A on ma tylko zaostrzony kamień. Brunet zapukał do drzwi, a po usłyszeniu donośnego „proszę”, dał znak Eliasowi by pomógł mu zanosić bagaże do środka.   
-No proszę, proszę…- usłyszał głos Doriana gdy tylko weszli do pokoju.- Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko tu wrócisz…- elf poczuł jak zdradliwe rumieńce wkradają się na bladą skórę jego policzków. Chciał jak najszybciej uciec z tego pomieszczenia i najlepiej nigdy nie wracać. Zaszyć się gdzieś w bezpiecznym kącie. Ale teraz za bardzo nie miał gdzie. Dorian zaśmiał się w duchu. Zawstydzanie młodego elfa chyba właśnie stało się jego nową rozrywką. W miarę dyskretnie obserwował znad książki jak niewolnicy męczą się z jego dorobkiem, pilnując czy żadna ze skrzyń z hukiem nie wyląduje na podłodze niszcząc kosztowne panele.  
-Blondasku.- usłyszał Elias gdy tylko skierował swoje kroki do drzwi mając nadzieję, że to koniec jego pracy i kontaktów z młodym magiem. Przeklął szpetnie w myślach, złożył stosowne modły o zachowanie spokoju i odwrócił się z lekko spuszczoną głową w stronę Pavusa. – Zawartość tych skrzyń sama się nie rozpakuje, szybciutko do roboty. Skoro tu przesiadywałeś to chyba doskonale wiesz gdzie co jest.  
-Tak, Panie…- skłonił się lekko. Wredny Arren, zdawał sobie sprawę, że trzeba będzie jeszcze rozpieszczonemu szlachcicowi wszystko poukładać w szafach ale uciekł by tylko nie padło na niego. Gdy otworzył pierwszą ze skrzyń, jęknął w duchu widząc ilość znajdujących się w niej ubrań. Po co mu było to wszystko? Pół tej skrzyni było równoważne całemu dorobkowi jego klanu. Nie mają na co wydawać pieniędzy? W ciszy zabrał się za układanie rzeczy w szafie, kątem oka obserwując jak Dorian zabrał się za otwieranie rozlicznych kopert leżących na biurku, które zgromadziły się podczas jego nieobecności.  
-Długo tu jesteś?- spytał młody mag, gdy znudziło mu się otwieranie śnieżnobiałych kopert zdobionym sztyletem.  
-Półtorej tygodnia, Panie.- odpowiedział elf odwieszając kolejną fikuśnie skrojoną marynarkę.  
-To dlatego Cię nie kojarzę…- powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do niewolnika.- I co? Nie jest tak źle nie?- Elias nie wiedział jak na to odpowiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia czy tevinterczyk kpi czy serio myśli, że bycie elementem dekoracyjnym w jego rodzinnej posiadłości jest szczytem marzeń każdego dalijczyka. – No nic, nie przeszkadzam Ci w pracy.- wstał z fotela, nalał do jednego z kielichów czerwonego wina, wziął wcześniej czytaną książkę i wyszedł na balkon by w spokoju pogrążyć się w lekturze. Rozpieszczony dzieciak dwóch psychopatów. Jak w ogóle mógł zadać takie pytanie? Czy on zdawał sobie sprawę przez co musiał przejść zanim się tu znalazł? Ile wycierpiał? Ile bólu się naoglądał? Oczywiście, że nawet o tym nie myślał. Wątpił by ktokolwiek zaprzątał mu głowę oprócz jego samego. Zakochany w sobie buc.  
-No ładnie, ładnie…- zacmokał zadowolony z równo ułożonych ubrań w swojej szafie.- Zasłużyłeś na nagrodę!- podszedł do stolika i uzupełnił drugi kielich czerwonym płynem, po czym podsunął naczynie Eliasowi.  
-Możesz, Panie, pić z niewolnikiem?- zmarszczył lekko brwi, posyłając Dorianowi pytające spojrzenie.  
-Ja nie mogę? Proszę Cię! Mogę wszystko.- prychnął jakby lekko zdegustowany. Elf z niepewnością odebrał wino.- Co mi zrobią? Krzywo na mnie spojrzą? Matka postanowi mnie zmieszać z błotem i powie, że przynoszę wstyd temu wspaniałemu nazwisku? Oh, nie pierwszy nie ostatni raz. Zdążyłem przywyknąć.  
-Nigdy nie piłem wina…- powąchał nieufnie zawartość i zmarszczył nos czując nieznany dotąd zapach. W klanie był alkohol lecz jakoś nigdy go do niego nie ciągnęło. Jako łowca chciał zachować trzeźwy umysł.  
-No to najwyższy czas zacząć!- stuknął delikatnie kielichem o drugi trzymany przez niewolnika.- Jest bardzo dobre, w końcu ja wybierałem.- Elias lekko wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął solidnego łyka ze srebrnego pucharu.  
-Hej, hej! – Dorian złapał go za rękę, hamując lekko entuzjazm młodego elfa do picia.- Przyhamuj trochę, bo tu padniesz.- Blondyn otarł usta lekko zawstydzony.  
-Chciałbym się trochę o Tobie dowiedzieć…- usiadł na fotelu, wskazując lekkim ruchem dłoni by sługa spoczął na pobliskim krześle.  
-Nie rozumiem Twojego zainteresowania moją osobą, Panie…- ważył w dłoni ciężkie naczynie, obserwując ruchy ciemnoczerwonej cieczy.  
-Jestem ciekawą osobą, jednak czasem mogę posłuchać kogoś innego.- zanurzył usta w wytrawnym trunku.- Zresztą bycie podrzucanym przez całe dzieciństwo do elfich służących rzutuje na dorosłe życie.  
-Pochodzę z dalijskiego klanu, wędrowaliśmy ostatnio przez Wolne Marchie aż do… ataku łowców niewolników.- zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami, skrępowany intensywnym spojrzeniem srebrnych tęczówek.  
-Musisz być silny skoro to przetrwałeś, słyszałem, że wielu ginie.  
-To był raczej czysty przypadek, Panie.- zaśmiał się nerwowo.- Dostałem w tył głowy, byłem nieprzytomny…- z ciężkim sercem wracał do niedawnych wydarzeń. Dalej czuł smród palonych ciał, dalej widział kałuże krwi zmieszanej z błotem, martwe ciało opiekunki przywiązane do starego drzewa. Zacisnął mocno zęby czując jak w kącikach oczu zaczynają zbierać się krople łez. Wypił całą zawartość kielicha, by zagłuszyć bolesne wspomnienia.  
-Wiem, że każdy w dalijskim klanie ma określoną role. Czym się zajmowałeś?- Elias był zdziwiony zainteresowaniem ze strony młodego maga. Dziwiło go jego zachowanie, jego postępowanie. Nie wyobrażał sobie by Pan Halward czy Pani Lukrecja pili razem z niewolnikami. Chociaż może Lukrecja po udanym wieczorze z Arrenem częstowała go winem… W tym czasie Dorian uzupełnił puste naczynia.  
-Byłem młodszym łowcą, uczestniczyłem w polowaniach.- odpowiedział, powoli upijając czerwony płyn. Czuł jak szybko przyjęty alkohol zaczyna delikatnie szumieć mu w głowie. Bardzo przyjemnie. Młody mag ucichł na chwilę, zagłębiając się w swoich własnych myślach, wpatrując się z zachodzące czerwienią i pomarańczem słońce. Elias zanurzył się w swoich własnych, delektując się nowym smakiem wina.  
-Zazdroszczę Ci.- odezwał się po chwili milczenia. Elf posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Czego dobrze urodzony szlachcic może zazdrościć niewolnikowi.- Zaznałeś wolności, takiej prawdziwej.- wyjaśnił widząc zdziwienie służącego.- Dopóki nie jesteś głową rodziny, to nasza wolność jest złudzeniem.- powiedział cicho, dopijając zawartość swojego kielicha. Elias poszedł za jego przykładem. Może Isene miała rację? Może naprawdę młody Pavus nie był tak zdegenerowany jak reszta jego rodziny?  
Po w połowie trzeciego kieliszka, głowa młodego elfa zaczęła robić się ciężka. W połowie czwartego gdy panowała już ciemna noc, myśli przestały być czymś prywatnym i niekontrolowanym strumieniem wydostały się na światło dzienne.  
-Nienawidzę tego miejsca.- mruknął, bawiąc się kielichem, który zabawnie wirował w jego oczach.  
-Chyba trochę się zapominasz…- zestrofował go młody mag ale gdy dostrzegł alkoholowe rumieńce na jego równej twarzy, szkliste spojrzenie intensywnie zielonych tęczówek, wiedział, że służący nie kontroluje tego co mówi. No cóż. Sam jest sobie winny. Nie może ukarać niewolnika za to, że podsunął mu za dużą ilość wina, która rozwiązała mu język.  
-A wiesz czego nie mogę zapomnieć?- Elias spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Upojenie alkoholowe mieszało się z głęboko ukrywanym gniewem.- Że Twoi krajanie wyrżnęli mi rodzinę. Pieprzony Tevinter.  
-Dobra, blondasku, koniec tego dobrego.- wyciągnął z dłoni młodego elfa puchar pomimo lekkich pomruków protestu.- Lepiej Cię odprowadzę do kwater byś czegoś nie narozrabiał po drodze. Do góry.- wstał uważnie, obserwując czy prostujący się służący nie zaliczy jakiegoś spektakularnego upadku. Na szczęście jedynie zachwiał się lekko i stłumił czknięcie w dłoni. Objął do delikatnie w pasie i modląc się w duchu, by młodemu niewolnikowi nic głupiego i głośnego nie wpadło do głowy, wyszedł ze swojej komnaty.  
-Twoja matka to szmata…- wymamrotał opierając na nim cały ciężar ciała.  
-Trudno się nie zgodzić.- westchnął ciężko, przyspieszając odrobinę kroku, nerwowo się rozglądając czy nikt z jego rodziny nie postanowił wybrać się na nocny spacer. Na szczęście tylko on był typem uciekającego pod osłoną nocy. Chociaż nigdy nie było wiadomo co kochanej Cantii strzeli do tego łba. Nie chciał by ktokolwiek ich zobaczył, nie chciał słuchać gadania swojej matki, co powinien a czego nie powinien robić.- A teraz bądź cicho.  
-Nie będę cicho.- odpowiedział zdecydowanie zbyt donoście.- A jak mnie zabiją, to bardzo…- nie zdążył dokończyć gdy ręka Doriana zakneblowała mu usta.  
-Zamknij się, albo przestanę być taki miły, a uwierz potrafię.- powiedział surowym głosem, który dotarł do zamroczonego alkoholem umysłu Eliasa.- A teraz odprowadzę Cię cichutko do kwater, Ty pójdziesz grzecznie spać, ja pójdę do siebie i udajemy, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Rozumiemy się?- dalijczyk pokiwał lekko głową.

-Na litość Mythal, co się stało?- Isene aż jęknęła widząc chwiejącego się Eliasa, trzymanego przez Doriana.- Nie mów mi, Panie, że zakradł się do Ciebie i wypił pańskie wino…  
-Nie, spokojnie.- roześmiał się lekko widząc przerażoną minę elfki, sadzając blondyna na drewnianym stołku. Ten zachwiał się lekko i podparł głowę rękami, by zapanować chociaż odrobinę nad wirującym przed oczami światem.- To moja zasługa. Ale wiesz, nie chwal się za bardzo. Nie śpieszy mi się do lamentu matki, że jestem hańbą tego rodu.  
-O to możesz być spokojny mój Panie, pamięć o tym wydarzeniu nie wyjdzie poza mury tego pomieszczenia. Powiem Eliasowi by trzymał język za zębami.- skłoniła się lekko przed młodym magiem.- A teraz proszę się iść położyć, jest Pan na pewno zmęczony…  
-Chyba tak zrobię, dziękuję Eloro.- uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z niewolniczych kwater dziękując Andraście, że udało mu się pozbyć zielonookiego, pijanego kłopotu.


	6. Chapter 6

Obudził go potworny ból głowy, potęgowany wbijającym się przez okno porannym słońcem. Jedyne na co miał ochotę to schować się pod koc i nigdy spod niego nie wychodzić. Tylko jedno sprawiło, że zamiast zaszyć się głębiej w łóżku, usiadł prosto na swoim posłaniu. Uczucie jakby ktoś w nocy jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem zmienił jego język w pustynie.  
Gdy siedział walcząc z bólem rozsadzającym mu czaszkę od środka, uzmysłowił sobie, że nie za bardzo pamięta jak tu się dostał. Ostatnim jego wspomnieniem było… Przeklął szpetnie w myślach. Nazwanie Lukrecji szmatą. Chyba wtedy młody Pavus pomagał mu przejść do kwater. Świetnie Elias, w jeden dzień schrzaniłeś sobie opinie. Przyłapanie w pokoju Doriana, wyklinanie na jego kraj i matkę. Genialnie…  
Przeklinając w myślach swoją własną głupotę oraz człowieka, który wczorajszej nocy polewał mu wino, skierował się do kuchni, gdzie stał on… Piękny, cudowny, wręcz oświetlony jakąś tajemniczą łuną gliniany dzban z wodą. Niczym wędrowiec zagubiony na piaszczystych pustkowiach, z niepohamowanym szczęściem przyssał się do swojej prywatnej oazy. Łapczywymi haustami opróżnił dzban do samego dna, nie zostawiając ani jednej, najmniejszej kropelki.  
-O mamuniu, czyli to prawda?- pisk Isene wdarł się przez uszy, ostrymi pazurami wczepił się w mózg młodego elfa i powoli zaczął go rozdzierać. Posłał siedzącej przy stole dziewczynie błagalny wzrok, próbując zakomunikować, że cierpi katusze, a jej wysokie tony jej głosu wcale mu nie pomagają.- Dorian zaprosił Cię do siebie?- dodała już ciszej. W odpowiedzi dostała tylko markotny pomruk.- Oddałabym wszystko by być na Twoim miejscu…  
-Oddałbym wszystko byś była na moim miejscu.- odpowiedział, odkładając pusty dzban na stół.  
\- Opowiadaj, jak było!- spytała zafascynowana gdy usiadł przy stole. – Wspominał coś o mnie?  
-Elias nie będzie nikomu opowiadać o tamtym wieczorze.- odezwała się surowo Elora, kładąc przed młodym elfem misę z gorącą, pięknie pachnącą zupą.- Jedz, dobrze Ci zrobi.- delikatnie pogłaskała blondyna po ramieniu, który z posłał jej pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie i zaczął wciągać aromatyczny, mięsny bulion.  
-Ale dlaczego?- dziewczyna powiedziała głosem rozpieszczonej 5-cio latki, której mama odmówiła zakupu nowej lalki. Brakowało tylko poirytowanego tupania nóżkami.  
-Gdyż Pan Pavus nie chce by wieści się rozeszły. A Ty…- pomachała jej drewnianą łyżką przed twarzą.- Absolutnie nie powinnaś się tym interesować.  
-Jak mam się nie interesować moim ukochanym!- tym razem już tupnęła nogą.  
-Isene, uspokój się.- głos Elory przybrał groźną barwę.- Skoro już zjadłaś to szoruj do kuchni pomagać w przygotowaniu śniadania.- elfka naburmuszyła się, wstała z miną, która wskazywała, że właśnie obraziła się na cały świat i opuściła teren kwatery niewolników.  
-Dziękuję za zupę…- Elias odłożył opróżnioną miskę na kuchenny blat obok innych naczyń czekających na umycie.  
-Nie dziękuj. Zamiast tego posłuchaj.- brunetka spokojnie maczała gliniane talerze w dużym wiadrze napełnionym wodą. – Nie rozpowiadaj nikomu o wczorajszej nocy, nie ważne kto by pytał. Wiesz jak to jest. Plotki szybko się roznoszą, a im więcej ze służby o tym wie, tym większe ryzyko, że informacja dotrze do uszu, któregoś z Pavusów. A szczególnie nie mów nic Isene, nawet gdyby bardzo Cię naciskała.  
-Szkoda mi jej.- oparł się obok elfki.- Jej uczucia ją kiedyś wykończą. Psychicznie albo fizycznie gdy zrobi jakąś głupotę.  
-Dziewczyna trochę przeszła w życiu.- wytarła dłonie bawełnianą szmatką i zaczęła układać naczynia w wiszącej nad ich głowami szafce.- Trafiła do nas razem z ojcem jak była jeszcze malutką dziewczynką. Wcześniej mieszkali w Nevarrze. Po śmierci żony Jalan popadł w długi, zadarł ze złymi ludźmi. Ci chcąc odzyskać swoje pieniądze posunęli się do najgorszego. Porwali Jalana z córeczką i przywieźli ich tu. Sprzedali handlarzowi niewolników. Pavusowie akurat szukali nowych sług. Jalanowi udało się przekonać Halwarda, by wziął go razem z córką. Ale nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że przez jego głupotę jego jedyna córeczka została niewolnicą i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie odzyska wolności. W jego sercu zalęgła się straszliwa ciemność… Aż w końcu powiesił się w kuchni. A młoda Isene go znalazła.  
-To straszne…- odezwał się cicho Elias dotknięty historią, którą właśnie usłyszał.  
-Mam wrażenie, że smutek po stracie najbliższej osoby zmieniła w tą niespełnioną miłość.- westchnęła ciężko.- Nie ja jedna próbowałam jej przemówić do rozsądku, ale niestety zamknęła się w tym uczuciu jak w jakiejś bezpiecznej klatce, która pozwala jej przetrwać w tym miejscu. No ale dość tego gadania robota czeka.- klepnęła lekko młodego elfa w ramię.- Podłogi na górze same się nie umyją. 

 

Schował głowę pod poduszką, próbując zagłuszyć natarczywe dobijanie się do drzwi swojego pokoju i przedłużyć chociaż odrobinę swój sen. Ból głowy przypominał mu o zeszłej nocy. Po odprowadzeniu pijanego niewolnika do kwatery, stwierdził, że noc jeszcze młoda, może iść się jeszcze zabawić. No to się zabawił…  
-Dorian, ktoś chyba zaraz wyważy te drzwi…- usłyszał zdegustowany pomruk zza swoich pleców. Odwrócił się w stronę głosu, stwierdzając, że chyba jednak nie do końca pamięta wszystkie fakty z minionego wieczoru. A na pewno nie pamięta imienia tego bladego blondyna, który siedział ze skacowaną miną na jego łóżku. Młody mag przetarł twarz dłonią, próbując połączyć w całość poszatkowane fragmenty wspomnień. Poszedł do baru, zamówił wino, ktoś się dosiadł… to chyba był właśnie ten blondyn… Gadali długo, no a potem przyszli tu i skończyli w łóżku.  
-Dorian, na wszystkie świętości, otwieraj!- wściekły głos matki bez problemu przebijał się przez grube drewno drzwi. Nie było już czasu na dalsze rozmyślania. Im dłużej zwlekał, tym narażał się na większy gniew. Więc lepiej było wstać, by przypadkiem wejście nie zaczęło płonąć lub nie wyleciało z hukiem.  
-Już!- powiedział donośnie, wstając i ubierając leżące obok posłania spodnie. Tłumiąc ziewnięcie w dłoni, pociągnął za klamkę, umożliwiając wściekłemu bazyliszkowi wtargnięcie do pokoju. Świetnie, zamienił awanturę o picie z niewolnikiem, na awanturę o sprowadzanie kochanków do posiadłości.  
-No w końcu, ileż można czekać!- warknęła głośno, lecz zaniemówiła gdy jej przenikliwy wzrok spoczął na roznegliżowanym mężczyźnie w łóżku swojego syna.  
-Zadowolona?- Dorian uśmiechnął się słodko do matki, która tylko spiorunowała go wzrokiem w odpowiedzi.- Może wyjdziemy i pozwolimy temu przemiłemu Panu się ubrać?- położył dłoń na plecach kobiety i lekko wypchnął za próg, po czym sam wyszedł ze swojej komnaty.  
-Ja Cię kiedyś zamorduje, przysięgam.- zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że wolałaby zacisnąć palce na jego szyi.-Odkąd wróciłeś to nawet z Tobą do stołu nie usiadłam, zdążyłeś się dwa razy upić i sprowadzić nam jakiegoś dziwaka do posiadłości? Znów?!  
-Ależ o co tyle krzyku?- wzruszył ramionami, nie przejmując się słowami swojej rodzicielki.- Nie pieprze się przecież w gabinecie ojca.  
-Mam Ci teraz za to dziękować?! – warknęła głośno przy twarzy młodego maga, jej oczy ciskały pioruny. Zastanawiał się czy jej złość nie wywoła jakiegoś pożaru w posiadłości. Byłoby zabawnie…  
-No, nie pogniewam się.- odpowiedział spokojnie.  
-Powtórzę Ci to kolejny raz, bo jak widzę nie dociera. – tym razem jej palce zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu. – To co robisz może zaszkodzić naszej rodzinie, jej dobremu imieniu. Wystarczy, że ten Twój kochaś rozgada, że razem spaliście, a nawet nie wiesz jak szybko dojdzie do Magisterium, że następca Halwarda Pavusa daje dupy na prawo i lewo. Ukrywam twoje fanaberie przed ojcem, dla jego własnego spokoju i lepiej by tak pozostało. Czy naprawdę chcesz nas ośmieszyć? Doprowadzić Halwarda do furii? Masz z tego jakąś chorą satysfakcję?!  
-Z ośmieszania nie, ale z Twojego wkurzenia największą.- powoli ściągnął dłoń Lukrecji ze swojego ramienia, na którym znaczyły się blade ślady jej paznokci.- Ale spokojnie matko, przyjąłem Twoją lekcję. Następnym razem znajdę kogoś, kto na pewno nie będzie rozpuszczał plotek na mój temat, kogoś zaufanego. Kto to może być…- teatralnie zakręcił wąs, udając głębokie zamyślenie.- Może ktoś ze służby… Arren jest dziś wolny?  
-Nawet się nie waż…- mógł przysiąc, że jej twarz napuchła od rosnącego poziomu złości. Gdyby rodzinna sprzeczka potrwała trochę dłużej to mogłoby dojść do eksplozji, a biedni niewolnicy musieliby zdrapywać mózg Lukrecji ze ścian. Chociaż pewnie by się cieszyli…- Przychodzisz dziś na obiad. I lepiej się na nim pojaw, bo nie ręczę za siebie.  
-Oczywiście, matulu…- rzucił pod nosem za odchodzącą kobiety i wrócił do pokoju. Westchnął zrezygnowany gdy zobaczył, że mężczyzna o nieznanym imieniu, zamiast być gotowym do wyjścia, w samej bieliźnie z wielkim zaciekawieniem przyglądał się książkom na regale.  
-Sympatyczna kobieta.- blondyn odwrócił się w stronę Doriana. Miał całkiem ładny uśmiech.  
-Nie chcę być niemiły, ale czy przypadkiem nie masz żadnych planów na dziś?- skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, patrząc jednoznacznie na gościa.  
-A co… Chciałbyś się jeszcze umówić?- podszedł, uśmiechając się zadziornie.  
-Bynajmniej.- czyli jednak wygonienie go nie będzie takie proste jak myślał. Chyba liczył na coś więcej niż jednorazowy seks. Czeka go niemiłe rozczarowanie. – Ja sam mam trochę do zrobienia dziś, więc chyba już czas na Ciebie…  
-Myślałem, że jeszcze mogę liczyć na małą powtórkę…- poczuł chłodne dłonie blondyna na swoim brzuchu. Nie miał na to ochoty. Był zmęczony po prawie nieprzespanej nocy, czuł irytujący ból w skroniach spowodowany wypitym wczoraj alkoholem, jedyne czego pragnął to odespać i pobyć trochę sam. Zrobił lekki krok w tył, odsuwając się od mężczyzny.  
-Słuchaj…- zaczął powoli.- spędziliśmy miłą noc, ale to tyle i nie licz na więcej. Z mojej strony to była czysta zabawa, a więc teraz zabieraj ubrania i zwiewaj. Nie mam siły na przepychanki.- zobaczył w ciemnych oczach gościa mieszaninę zawodu, niedowierzania i zirytowania, ale nie specjalnie się tym przejął. Nie czuł się w żaden sposób zobowiązany, nic temu człowiekowi nie obiecywał. Nie miał tego w zwyczaju.  
-Jesteś dupkiem, Dorian.- warknął, naciągając na siebie wczorajszą koszulę.  
-Nie jesteś pierwszym, który to mówi.- zaśmiał się pod nosem, obserwując z lekkim rozbawieniem zdenerwowanie blondyna.- A tak w ogóle… Jak się nazywasz?- chciał by zabolało. I zabolało. Zobaczył to w jego oczach, tuż przed tym jak szybkim krokiem przeszedł przez próg jego pokoju. Stanął w drzwiach, przyglądając się jak zdenerwowany nocny towarzysz idzie przez korytarz. Swoją frustrację wyładował kopiąc stojące na ziemi wiadro, a zawartość rozlała się po podłodze. Sprzątający Elias podniósł na niego wzrok. Dorian mógł przysiąc, że młody niewolnik zaraz zerwie się z miejsca i udusi mężczyznę trzymaną w dłoniach szmatą. Jednak ten tylko zacisnął wargi, pewnie dusząc w sobie jakiejś przekleństwo. Mag podszedł do służącego, zabierającego się za ścieranie wszechobecnej wody.  
-Przepraszam Cię za niego.- stanął przy elfie, który nawet na niego nie spojrzał. – Gdybym wiedział, że to zrobi to wyprowadziłbym go przez balkon… - na usta Eliasa wkradł się lekki uśmiech gdy przypomniał sobie jaka odległość dzieli taras od ziemi. A temu blond dupkowi należałoby się rozsmarowanie u podnóży posiadłości.  
-Proszę mi wybaczyć szczerość i poufałość Panie…- zaczął niepewnie, zastanawiając się czy to co chce powiedzieć przypadkiem nie wpędzi go w kłopoty, jednak stwierdził, że zaryzykuje. Skoro nie dostało mu się za okupywanie pokoju młodego Pavusa i obrażanie jego matki, to teraz też nic nie powinno się stać.- Ale następnym razem proszę przyprowadzić kogoś kto nie będzie nam utrudniał pracy…- wycisnął szmatę nad wiadrem. Tak jak podejrzewał, zamiast gniewu usłyszał śmiech Doriana.  
-Widzę, że bez alkoholu też jesteś taki szczery… Podoba mi się…- mruknął do ucha elfa, którego ciałem wstrząsnął lekki dreszcz. Zaśmiał się w duchu z reakcji niewolnika i zniknął w swojej komnacie, zostawiając Eliasa z lekkim niedowierzaniem i niespodziewanymi rumieńcami na policzkach.

Tego wieczora znów służył przy posiłku, chyba poprzednio dobrze się spisał. Dostał nowe ubranie, które dobrze na nim leżało i choć wykonywanie znajomych czynności powinno teraz przychodzić mu z większą łatwością niż poprzednio, to tym razem denerwował się nawet bardziej. A wszystko przez to, że teraz przy stole zasiadać miał Dorian, ten, którego kilka słów mogło spowodować, że reputacja młodego elfa jako dobrego służącego legnie w gruzach. Nie miał pewności czy tevinterczyk nie zechce wyjawić tajemnicy przy rodzinnym stole dla swojej prywatnej uciechy tylko dlatego by dodatkowo uprzykrzyć życie niewolnikowi. Na szczęście kolacja minęła spokojnie i już prawie udało mu się przywyknąć, że młoda Pavus patrzy na niego jak na kawałek mięsa.  
Nie lubił sprzątania pokoju Cantii. Było w nim za dużo chaosu, za dużo ostrych zapachów, które drażniły jego nozdrza, przez co miejsce zdawało się być nieprzyjazne i przytłaczające. Zupełnie inne od komnaty jej brata. Wielka szafa, której zawartość zawsze musiał porządkować gdyż dziewczyna miała w zwyczaju wyrzucać wszystko na wielkie łoże z baldachimem, pobliski, zdobiony fotel czy nawet podłogę zanim znalazła wymarzoną kreację na dany dzień. Ciężkie, ciemne zasłony nadawały całemu wnętrzu jakiegoś niepokojącego klimatu. Jednak najbardziej rzucała się w oczy rozległa toaletka z obszernym lustrem w rzeźbionej, drewnianej ramie. Blat był zawalony najróżniejszymi kosmetykami i perfumami. Mógł przysiąc, że chociaż połowa z nich należała kiedyś do Lukrecji. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Cantii aż tak bardzo zależy, by upodobnić się do swojej matki. Jak taki potwór może być czyimś wzorem do naśladowania? Może uważała ją za silną, niezależną kobietę, która jak chce to może osiągnąć wszystko.  
Usiadł na podłodze i zabrał się za składanie rozrzuconych elementów garderoby, odkładając te bardziej pomięte na bok. Po chwili usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i przeklął w duchu widząc stojącą w drzwiach Cantię. Uśmiechała się dziwnie, niebezpiecznie. Patrzyła na niego spod lekko przymrużonych powiek.  
-Ja przepraszam, Pani…- wstał z podłogi, odwieszając jedną ze spódnic do szafy.- Słyszałem, że Pani będzie razem z matką na targu. Jeśli Pani przeszkadza moja obecność to oczywiście wyjdę jak najszybciej.  
-Wręcz przeciwnie…- wręcz wymruczała, zamykając za sobą drzwi i przekręcając klucz w zamku. Serce młodego elfa przyspieszyło, wyczuwając zbliżające się zagrożenie. – W końcu mogę Cię mieć tylko dla siebie… - podeszła do niego wolnym krokiem, zmysłowo kołysząc biodrami. Elias stał jak zamrożony nie mając pojęcia jak zachować się w tej sytuacji. Uciec nie miał gdzie, dziewczyna zablokowała drzwi. Przez okno nie wyskoczy chyba, że ucieczką ma być samobójstwo. Próbować jakoś ją do siebie zniechęcić? Nie, nie uda się.  
Cantia położyła dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i delikatnie zaczęła wodzić ustami po jego odsłoniętej szyi. Zadrżał. Bynajmniej nie z przyjemności. Był przerażony, doskonale wiedział co go czeka i nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Właśnie miał zostać prywatną zabawką erotyczną rozpieszczonej damulki.  
-Teraz jesteś tylko mój… - zamruczała zadowolona, muskając wargami skórę na jego ramieniu, sycąc się drżeniem jego mięśni, omylnie odczytując je jako podniecenie.- Własny niewolnik… - wpiła się zachłannie w jego usta. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał poddać się głodnym pocałunkom dziewczyny. Zacisnął powieki, próbując jakoś oderwać się od otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Przypomnieć sobie swoje życie za czasów gdy jeszcze był wolny. Widok srebrnych hall opiekujących się młodymi. Ich piękne, pełne mądrości oczy. Delikatny wiatr rozwiewający włosy, ciepłe promienie południowego słońca. Szum strumienia i opowieści Opiekunki… Zimne dłonie ściągające z niego koszulę sprowadziły go na ziemię. Przejechała opuszkami palców po jego klatce piersiowej.  
-Daleko Ci do Arrena…- powiedziała cicho jakby lekko zawiedziona, że jej zabawka nie spełnia wymagań. – Ale zawsze to coś. – popchnęła go na łóżko, jego plecy gwałtownie uderzyły o materac. Patrzył z przerażeniem jak dziewczyna siada okrakiem na jego biodrach, rozsznurowując swój gorset lecz po chwili przerwała, podnosząc na niego wzrok.  
\- Ty mnie nie pragniesz…- zmrużyła oczy, w jej ciemnych tęczówkach pojawił się zawód, zmieszany z gniewem zwiastującym cierpienie. – Ale spokojnie, matka nauczyła mnie jak sobie z tym poradzić. – przejechała paznokciami po bladej skórze na klatce piersiowej elfa, znakując ją krwawymi śladami, wyrywając krótki jęk bólu z jego gardła. Zamruczała jak kotka zadowolona z otrzymanego efektu. – Jeszcze będziesz mnie pożądał, tak jak Arren czy Stim pożądają mojej matki… To musi być ekscytujące gdy dwóch niewolników konkuruje o Twoje względy…- poruszyła biodrami, ocierając się powoli. Elias zacisnął powieki. Bał się. Cholernie się bał, a do tego dochodziło okropne uczucie upokorzenia. Modlił się do wszystkich znanych bogów, by ktoś przerwał to co się teraz dzieje. Zapukał do tych drzwi, przeszkodził w tym poniżającym akcie. Jednak zamiast oczekiwanego ratunku, dostał tylko solidny cios z otwartej dłoni w policzek. Poczuł krew w ustach.  
-Patrz na mnie gdy do Ciebie mówię! – podniosła głos zdenerwowana. Nie mógł nie posłuchać. Patrzył prosto w jej świecące chorym pożądaniem oczy. – Was, elfy, wszystkiego trzeba nauczyć. Nawet jak zadowalać kobiety.- prychnęła pogardliwie.- Ale jeszcze się tego nauczysz. Będę jedynym czego będziesz pragnąć, moja uwaga będzie dla Ciebie największą łaską, a dotyk darem od bogów.- zaczęła pośpiesznie się rozbierać.- A teraz bądź grzeczny...- uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, kładąc mu jedną dłoń na podbrzuszu. A to co się stało później chciał na zawsze zapomnieć…  
Za oknem panowała już zupełna ciemność. Leżał nieruchomo w jej łóżku, serce dalej łomotało w jego piersi. Pragnął stamtąd uciec, ukryć się gdzieś w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu, zniknąć, przestać czuć ten okropnu ból, który teraz odczuwał. Ból upokorzenia, zmuszenia do seksu, wykorzystania magii by… Chciał zapomnieć…  
Cantia delikatnie jeździła opuszkami palców po śladach paznokci na jego klatce piersiowej. Teraz to ona oznakowała niewolnika, jest tylko jej. Rozpierało ją dziwne uczucie dumy. Już prawie dorównała swojej matce. Dalijski kochanek… Co prawda nie za bardzo się palił do jej łożnicy, ale wszystko da się wypracować. Potem może znajdzie sobie kolejnego. Otoczy się wianuszkiem seksualnych niewolników, będzie uwielbiana, wychwalana, pożądana… Czy mogłobyś na świecie coś cudowniejszego? Chyba nie.  
Po jakimś czasie Elias słyszał równy oddech brunetki świadczący, że dziewczyna w końcu zasnęła. Czekał na to. W końcu mógł uciec z tej przeklętej komnaty. Delikatnie ściągnął z siebie dłoń Cantii i ostrożnie wstał z łóżka. Najciszej jak tylko potrafił ubrał się i wyszedł z pokoju. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, wszystkie odczuwane emocje uderzyły w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Osunął się po ścianie, schował twarz w dłoniach i nawet nie próbował hamować łez, które gęstym strumieniem zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach. Nie wiedział co przerażało go bardziej. Czy fakt, że ta rozpieszczona mała zdzira właśnie zmusiła go do seksu czy to, że prawdopodobnie się to powtórzy, nie raz, nie dwa. Do końca życia zostanie chodzącą zabawką erotyczną Cantii. Czuł się brudny, poniżony i nie widział dla siebie żadnego ratunku.  
Starając się zapanować nad płaczem targającym jego ciałem, wstał, opierając się dłońmi o ścianę. Wolnym krokiem skierował się na dół. Liczył, że nikt go teraz nie zobaczy, ani nikt ze służby, ani tym bardziej reszta rodziny Pavus. Nie mogli go widzieć w takim stanie. To nieprofesjonalne. Wszelkie emocje nie powinny wychodzić poza kwatery niewolników. Ale już niedługo tam wejdzie. Weźmie miskę z wodą, zmyje z siebie ten brud, paskudny zapach lilii. Jednak zamiast przejść przez próg przystanął na chwilę, zatrzymując wzrok na drzwiach znajdujących się obok, prowadzących do rodzinnej piwniczki, w której leżakowały wina. Przypomniał sobie ten stan przyjemnego otępienia, zamroczenia umysłu, lekkiego odcięcia od rzeczywistości. Wystarczy mu jedna butelka… Tylko jedna by chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o jej zimnych dłoniach, głodnych wargach i paznokciach raniących jego skórę. Ale czy Pavusowie się zorientują? Nie… Spożywają tyle wina, że nawet nie zwrócą na to większej uwagi. A nawet jeśli to przecież komuś przez przypadek butelka może wylecieć z dłoni, z hukiem rozbić się o ziemie. Zdarza się to często. Zacisnął mocno pięści i nie myśląc już więcej skierował się do piwnicy. Szybkim ruchem złapał jedno z najbliżej leżących win i uciekł do niewolniczych kwater. Pusto… Elora pewnie jeszcze jest zajęta, Isene o tej porze już śpi, jak podobnie cała reszta. Stim albo Arren mają wychodne jak zwykle. Nikt nie powinien mu przeszkadzać.  
Napełnił drewnianą misę zimną wodą i położył ją na ziemi. Wziął leżącą gąbkę z szafki, rozebrał się ostrożnie, próbując nie dodać sobie bólu, który cały czas krążył w jego ciele jako pozostałości po obrzydliwym zaklęciu. Ukląkł przed misą i powoli zaczął omywać swoje ramiona gąbką. Zimna woda delikatnie uśmierzała jego cierpienie, lecz nie była w stanie oczyścić jego umysłu. Zachłanne pocałunki, język wdzierający się do jego ust, paznokcie znaczące ślady na jego ciele, biodra dociskające go do materaca. Przycisnął mocniej gąbkę do swojej skóry, trąc mocno, chcąc zamazać ślady gwałtu. Umyć ten niewidoczny brud. Łzy znów płynęły po jego policzkach, boleśnie zaciskał szczęki. Lubieżny wzrok, zimne dłonie, ślady zębów na szyi. Ból rozchodzący się po całym organizmie. Woda w naczyniu powoli zaczynała robić się czerwona od krwi, a Elias każdym kolejnym ruchem coraz bardziej zdzierał sobie skórę z ramion, barków i klatki piersiowej. Przestał po chwili dysząc mocno, wpatrując się w krwawą wodę. Widział jak spływające z jego policzków łzy, skapują do miski, odznaczając się na chwilę bezbarwnymi plamami, by potem zniknąć w obecnej czerwieni. Ubrał spodnie i wylał zawartość naczynia przez okno.  
W końcu zakończyła swoją służbę w kuchni. Długo zajęło jej mycie wszystkich garnków, układanie naczyń w szafkach i zamiatanie całej podłogi. Nie przepadała za tym, szczególnie, że wieczorami kucharz robił się nieprzyjemny i przestawał trzymać rączki przy sobie. Niby przypadkowy dotyk dłoni, żartobliwe złapanie za tyłek. Ale nigdy nic więcej. Elora przywykła.  
Weszła do służebnej kuchni, rzucając fartuch na pobliskie krzesło. Obmyła twarz zimną wodą i skierowała się do pokoju sypialnego, lecz kątem oka coś zobaczyła. A raczej kogoś. Elias siedział, opierając się plecami o blat w takim miejscu, że ktoś zamyślony mógł go nie zauważyć. Na jego ciele widoczne były czerwone ślady zdartej skóry, zaschnięta krew oraz wybladłe podłużne pręgi pozostawione przez czyjeś paznokcie. Wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem gdzieś wysoko w ścianę, wolno opróżniał już prawie pustą butelkę wina.  
-Na miłość Mythal, co się stało? – uklękła przy nim i w ostatniej chwili opanowała się przed położeniem mu ręki na ramieniu. Nie chciała dokładać mu cierpienia, a po przekrwionych od łez oczach, mogła się tylko domyślić, że ból młodego chłopaka jest dla niego nie do zniesienia.  
-Zostałem dziwką…- wymamrotał cicho. Czuć było od niego alkohol.- Ruchomą zabawką erotycznej tej rozpieszczonej suki… - jego głos lekko się załamał. Nawet wino nie było w stanie sprawić, że okropna przeszłość i jeszcze gorsza przyszłość znikną, nie udało mu się oderwać od okrutnej rzeczywistości. Elora westchnęła ciężko zupełnie nie wiedząc co ma teraz powiedzieć blondynowi. Wszystko będzie dobrze? Nie będzie, nie mogła go tak okłamywać. Jeśli Cantia sobie go upatrzyła, to takie sytuacje będą się zdarzać i nie ma od tego ucieczki. Nie każe mu też wziąć się w garść, nie jest na tyle okrutna. Musiał się nauczyć z tym żyć. Odcinać się od emocji.  
-Przykro mi…- nalała do stojącej niedaleko miski wody, namoczyła gąbkę i delikatnie zaczęła ścierać zaschniętą krew z ramion Eliasa. Nie protestował, nie pokazywał nawet, że coś go boli. Siedział po prostu, wpatrując się dalej w ten sam punkt na ścianie, kończąc trzymane w dłoni wino.  
-Myślisz, że cierpiał?- odezwał się po chwili, brzmiąc zaskakująco trzeźwo. Posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.- Jalan… Gdy odbierał sobie życie…  
-Elias, o czym Ty mówisz…- słowa młodego elfa zmartwiły ją. W całym Tevinterze za dużo jest elfiej krwi, nie chciała by znowu ktoś kogo znała stracił życie, nawet ze swoich własnych rąk.  
-Uciekł, chcę wiedzieć czy cierpiał. – spojrzał na nią poważnie. W jego oczach było coś strasznego. Ból, zagubienie, desperacja… Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że ma rozciętą wargę.  
-To nie jest rozwiązanie.- odpowiedziała surowo, sądząc, że niewolnik znów złamie się pod tonem jej głosu. Jednak się tak nie stało.  
-Mylisz się, to jedyne rozwiązanie.- zieleń jego tęczówek spowił chłód.- Jedyna droga ucieczki. Już nigdy nie będę wolny, nigdy nie odzyskam swojego dawnego życia, jestem wart tylko kilka metalowych blaszek. Nie ucieknę z kraju. Tylko tak mogę się uwolnić.  
-Bzdury gadasz…- spuściła wzrok, wypłukując gąbkę z krwi. Elias tylko mruknął cos pod nosem w odpowiedzi i przeszedł do części sypialnej.  
Wiedziała, że blondyn ma rację. Zabicie się jest jedyną decyzją jaką mogą samodzielnie podjąć. Wielu niewolników postanawiało odebrać sobie życie, by uwolnić się od bolesnej rzeczywistości pełnej cierpienia. Również ten dom zna historię wielu samobójstw służby, Jalan nie był pierwszy. Współczuła Eliasowi. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę jak bolesne uczucia targają teraz młodym elfem. Sama przez to kiedyś przeszła. Dawno temu. Na jednym z wielkich balów, odbywających się w posiadłości rodu Pavus. Skończyło się wino, więc poszła do piwniczki po więcej. Nie zauważyła, że za nią podążył jeden z gości. Już nawet nie pamięta jego twarzy. Śmierdział alkoholem i potem. Zrobił to szybko i mocno, przyciskając jej twarz do ściany. Długo to przeżywała, długo wypłakiwała się w samotności. Niedługo później okazało się, że jest w ciąży, a ojcem tego dziecka miał być ten wieprz. Jednak nie potrafiła czuć niechęci do rozwijającego się w jej ciele nowego życia. Z jakiś egoistycznych pobudek chciała by pojawiło się na świecie. Mimo, że nie mogła tej małej istocie nic zaoferować prócz życia jako niewolnik. Ukrywała ciążę tak długo jak to było możliwe. Nie powiedziała o tym nikomu, nawet najbliższej w tamtym czasie przyjaciółce, której już od dawna nie ma pośród żywych. Jednak wszystko wyszło na jaw. Lukrecja zauważyła zaokrąglenie jej brzucha. Nie chciała dziecka w swojej posiadłości. Mieszanego dziecka. Nie spytała jej kiedy to się stało, kto za to odpowiada. Wmusiła w nią jakieś dziwnie pachnące zioła. Elora urodziła martwego chłopca. To wtedy myśli o samobójstwie przyćmiły jej umysł. Była bardzo blisko, już trzymała prawie trzymała w rękach nóż. Lecz pojawił się Jalan z kilkuletnią Isene. Dziwiło ją to, że Lukrecja pozwoliła na to by w jej cudownej posiadłości było dziecko. Jednak był to akt łaski Halwarda. Elora pokochała dziewczynę jak swoją córkę. Niespełnioną matczyną miłość przelała na wszystkich obecnych pod dachem tego domu niewolników. I zawsze bolało ją, gdy któremuś z nich działa się krzywda. Starała się nie pokazywać swoich uczuć, jednak wewnętrznie cierpiała. Dlatego nie chciała by Elias odebrał sobie życie. Nie chciała kolejny raz kogoś stracić…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Najlepiej pisze mi się jak ktoś cierpi...


End file.
